The Unexpected Task
by CrimsonRoach
Summary: Harry is back for his fourth year at Hogwarts. New and exciting times lie ahead for him. And an unexpected task takes place between him and Hermione. Slowly being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The light glared in through the windows on Number Four Privet Drive, from the street lamp outside. Casting creeping shadows over the sleeping faces, it came to rest on the upstairs window where a curious black haired boy was tossing and turning. His pillow thrown hastily onto the floor during his dream filled fight, Harry Potter was once again having a restless night.

_"I-t's almost done...My..my Lord." Came a squeaky voice through the dark hall. It seemed to echo off the dingy, damp walls in a chilling force._

_"Excellent Wormtail. And don't spill it this time!" A second voice rang out, hanging in the air longer then the previous one. Clinking of glass and hurried scuffling were heard down the hall, as Harry made his way silently too them. He would pause every now and then when everything went still, as to not be heard himself._

_"Here you are M-my Lord" Wormtail spoke with fear. His back hunched over in an akward attempt to hide his face from his Master._

_"Come closer fool! You know I am not strong enough yet." Hissed Lord Voldemort. Harry crept closer to the doorway and peeked through the gap. His breath caught._

_Voldemort was sitting limply on a half-moth eaten chair, his head rolling loosely around on a pair of mismatched shoulders. His neck seemed to be bent at an odd point and an ominous cracking sound was coming from it with every head roll. His face resembled nothing more then a skull with bits and pieces of hanging flesh and two milky white eyes. Harry tried hard to pull himself away but something about Voldemort kept him looking for more. He swallowed hard, and gently repositioned himself against the wall to get a better look._

_Wormtail was slowly shuffling toward him, whimpering under his breath as he tried not to look at Voldemort. Holding out a small, smoking cauldron, he nervously reached out his hand and tipped his Lords head back. Face quickly growing green at the cracking sound and sudden smell, Wormtail carefully poured the potion down Voldemort's gnarled throat. Once he had swallowed it all, Wormtail backed away quickly, dropping the empty cauldron with a loud thud. The noise seemed to rattle through the abandoned house, quickly drowned out by a sudden hacking fit._

_The scene following after was a gruesome one as Voldemort's body shot straight up on the chair, his head snapping back into its proper position. The sounds his body was making as it slowly repaired itself, reached Harry's ears and he, just like wormtail, backed away from the door. He lost sight of what was happening but judging from the sounds, Harry had an idea. An eerie screeching seeped through the doorway and Harry found himself being pulled forward again by a strange green mist._

_"M-my Lord." Wormtail said in barely a whisper. Harry pressed his ear against the door to hear better. A slow, raspy breath could be heard._

_"It has worked." Came Lord Voldemort's voice with a stronger power. "I can feel my power returning." His voice hissed as if an air tank was leaking. "And I will finally destroy you." He laughed as he pointed to the door and somehow pulled Harry through it. "I've been waiting, Harry." And all went black._

Harry sprung awake with a start and began to panic when he couldn't move his arms. Glancing around for any sign of Voldemort, he relaxed when his room came into blurry view and he ripped himself from his tangled sheets. Falling off his bed in a heap of limbs and sheets, he secretly prayed that the Dursley's had not heard him. A loud snort had confirmed that the other residents were still fast asleep. He debated wither to get up and back on his bed or just simply stay on the floor when a tap...tap...tap caught his attention. Groaning deeply to himself, Harry pushed himself up from his floor and reached for his glasses. Stealing a glance at his watch, he groaned again at the time.

"Four in the morning." He grumbled as he crossed his small room in a few steps and threw his window open. A light brown tawny owl swooped into his room, followed closely by Hedwig, who was clutching a dead mouse in her beak. "'Ello Hedwig" He said in a sleepy tone and turned his attention back to the other owl. A letter was tied neatly to its stretched out leg and Harry instantly recognized the hand writing. Taking the note from the owl and shaking it open, he wondered to himself why Hermione would be writing him this early.

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter doesn't reach you too early in the morning but I was afraid I couldn't wait. I am currently at Ron's right now and the strangest thing happened during dinner. We were all sitting around the table when I could have sworn I heard you call out my name. It was so loud I thought you were right behind me but when I looked you weren't there. It scared me Harry and I'm only wondering if your okay. Please write back as soon as this reaches you. I miss you and Ron's starting to be to much to handle.

Love, Hermione

P.S. I think Ron's gonna write you this morning to ask about the World Cup.

He stared blankly down at the piece of paper and thought about Hermione's words. 'She heard my voice' He thought as he took a seat at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. Laying down her letter, Harry searched for a quill before he began his reply. Sitting for what seemed to be hours as the sun slowly began to rise, Harry finally folded up his letter to Hermione and attached it to Hedwig right as his Aunt screamed for him.

"Get down here. Vernon wants a word with you." Her voice slid up to him. Patting Hedwig goodbye, he pulled on a loose pair of jeans and t-shirt, then headed downstairs. His foot had barely reached the bottom step when his Uncle pulled him roughly into the Living room. His hand clutched tightly on the front of Harry's shirt, he forced him into the nearest chair and threw a crumpled letter onto his lap.

"Well, don't sit there and stare at it." Vernon bellowed at him causing Harry to jump and smooth out the letter. "Would you care to tell me why I was woken up this morning to a horrible, wretched, bloody owl at my window!" He yelled again, turning a violent purple color. Harry shrugged his shoulders at his Uncle and read the handwriting. It was Ron. And Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he had sent the same energetic owl Sirius gave him. "Well, what does it say?" Vernon walked closer to him. "What do the freaks have to say now?" He had gone too far.

"If I were you, I would stop right there unless you are forgetting who my godfather is?" Harry replied with a cool tone. His uncle stood in silence, the gears grinding in his head as he thought about Harry's threat. Taking the silence as an escape, Harry tore the letter open and started reading. It was filled with the usual complaints of Hermione nagging and random questions about his summer until he reached the last paragraph. Hermione was right, Ron had indeed asked him to come and stay for The World Cup. He folded the letter back up and was just about to leave the Living room when his Uncle caught him.

"Where are you going boy?" The only thing threatening about him was his voice.

"Up stairs to pack. And possibly write a letter to Sirius about how my summer has been going. After all he would want to hear about how great the Quidditch game was that I'm going to." And he chuckled all the way back up to his room.

* * *

He had been a nervous ball of jumbles all day while waiting for The Weasley's to arrive. His trunk already packed and his room surprisingly clean, Harry was laying on his bed once again thinking about Hermione. Scrunching his eyes up in concentration, he saw her image pass before his eyes and a warm feeling passed through his body. That was until his Uncle rudely brought him back to earth.

"They're late boy!" His booming voice reached his ears. Letting out a mild groan, Harry rose from his bed and began pulling his things downstairs. Stopping to set his stuff at the bottom step, Vernon was just about to start in on him when the fireplace erupted in green flames. Jumping back to protect his family from any unwanted visitors, Vernon set his angry face on the three figures emerging into his Living room.

Arthur, Fred and George Weasley each stood up from the ash covered floor and started dusting themselves. Sending more ash around Petunia's perfectly cleaned room, her face went into a scowl but she held her tongue. Vernon looked at the three like something you would find on the bottom on their shoe and hastily ushered his family out of the room without another look.

"Harry Potter." Arthur said holding out his hand. Harry stepped forward to shake his hand with an eager grin.

"Mr. Weasley, Fred, George." He cracked both the twins another smile.

"Got your things Harry? I'll send you along with the boys then I'll apperate after." Harry nodded at the Oldest Weasley and followed the twins back to the fireplace. They each took a handful of floo powder from Arthur and shouted their destination. Harry was the last to leave his horrible summer home and took glory in the fact that he wasn't returning anytime soon. Taking one last look around the Living Room, Harry stepped into the fire place and shouted his destination.

"The Burrow!"

Closing his eyes against the fast spinning and numerous fireplaces, he felt himself starting to slow and braced for impact. When none came, he opened his eyes in surprise and found Hermione holding him upright. Her scent of vanilla filled his nose and he suddenly felt at ease.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Burrow was as inviting as usual. Harry sat up against the tree in the front garden, carelessly watching Crookshanks chase gnomes this way and that. A small smile crept over his face as he leaned his head back and enjoyed the simple breeze that ruffled his already untidy hair. For the first time in a while, Harry felt completely at ease. How was he to know that it had something to do with a certain brown haired girl, who was currently making her way to him. Silently taking a seat next to him, Hermione sat and watched how relaxed the features on his face had become. It was like there was no evidence at all of a young boy who had the world upon his shoulders and Hermione found it entrancing. Reaching her hand up, she smoothly ran the back of it down Harry's cheek, expecting him to move.

When he did no such thing, she went for it again and this time a small sigh escaped from his lips. Pulling her hand quickly from the heat, she found herself blushing deeply as a pair of green eyes looked at her. Harry stared at his friend in wonder and excitement. He knew she was there ever since she sat down and was quietly waiting to see what she would do. He expected anything from her saying his name, to a poke in the ribs. Anything but a seemingly loving caress.

"What was that for Mione?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Harry.." She said, finally making eye contact with him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..I just saw you sitting here and you looked so happy. It was like you were in your own little world and I became a part of it when I sat down." She rushed out, turning away from him as if to curse herself for letting that slip. Harry got that sensation of heat again as he watched Hermione.

"It's alright," He said. "It was...different." And he cracked her his crooked grin. Finding it hard to suppress a smile, she returned him one and felt slightly less embarrassed. "So was there another reason you came out here?"

She gazed at him, lost in thought. "What?..Oh yes. Molly says dinner is ready."

"Well, Let's go then." He said standing up. Looking down at Hermione, he held a hand out and hid a private smile as she took it.

* * *

Ron had been sent up to his room once again to clean it. After his mother had finally threatened to take away his dinner, he slowly trudged up the stairs and slammed the door shut. The sound echoed all through the house, and taking it as a sign, the ghoul above him added to the noise.

"Be quiet, you bloody git." He grumbled under his breath. "Never see her tell Ginny to clean her room." He muttered again, not paying attention to his door opening.

"That's because your sister keeps it clean and no slamming doors in my house young man." His mother said behind him, causing him to wheel around.

"Yes Mam" He said, keeping his head down. Mrs. Weasley gave him a calculating look and left the room.

Muttering again to himself, Ron set to the task of cleaning his room before dinner was ready. Throwing things around in disorganized piles and then sorting through them, Ron had reached the halfway point and was just about to sit down, when he looked out his window.

Harry was sitting against a tree, head back in the wind, not paying attention. Hermione was next to him and Ron watched as she placed her hand on Harry's cheek. A sharp pain like never before entered Ron as he watched his two friends. Not once, but twice she touched him, sending mixed singles of anger and jealously toward him. Biting the inside of his mouth, he watched on as Harry helped her up from the ground and felt anger again as they held hands.

"What does he thinks he's playing at?" Ron spat with anger. He didn't have much time to think before his mother called him down.

* * *

The entire Weasley clan plus Harry and Hermione were spread out all along the kitchen and living room. They had planned for a nice outdoors dinner, when as soon as Harry and Hermione had entered the house, a stormed came crashing down on them. So there they were. cramped together in two separate rooms, no one spoke as they munched down on Molly's fabulous cooking. Starting in on his third plate, Harry got the feeling that someone was staring at him. Taking a chance to glance around, he spotted Ron right across from him. And oh yes, was he staring. His eyes kept passing back and forth between him and Hermione, growing thinner and thinner with each look.

He was still peeved about them in the garden when he had gotten downstairs and hoping he could have a little chat with Hermione during dinner, his idea got shot down quick. Ron strolled into the kitchen and noticed how close Harry and Hermione were standing together. He tried to think nothing of it and came up with an excuse. 'Too many people in here that's why' He thought to himself. But things only got worse when it started to rain. He watched again as Harry helped Hermione with her plate and took HIS seat right next to her. And that's when he started to get ideas about them.

"Now that we are all fed." Harry looked down at his third half-eaten meat pie then back to Mr. Weasley. "We have a big day tomorrow, so I suggest we all get some sleep. It's a long walk in the morning." He said earning a large groan from the group before him. He smiled back at them and went off to help Molly.

Taking turns to get up the stairs, Ron hung back a little behind Harry and Hermione, staring holes into them. When they reached Hermione's landing, she wished the boys a goodnight and slipped into Ginny's room. Now it was just Harry and Ron. He tried many times to strike Ron into a conversation, as they walked up to his room, but the only thing he got was a casual shrug or nod of the head. Closing the door behind him, he felt Ron move suddenly to his right.

"What's wrong with you mate?" Harry said as he side stepped Ron and caught him before he hit the door. "You've been acting strange ever since dinner." Ron yanked himself out of Harry's grip and turned on him.

"You! That's the problem. I spend weeks here with Hermione and she barely notices me. But you..." He stopped at the look on Harry's face. Harry was staring at him with an odd, amused expression. Then he burst out laughing. "What...why are you laughing?"

"Because Ron, you can be dense sometimes." He replied, trying to calm his body. "There's nothing between me and Hermione." He shot Ron a promising look and smiled when he relaxed.

"Right...well, Just wanted to make sure." He shot out, wishing he could cover his flushed ears. Harry patted him on the back.

"It's alright mate. Now let's worry about getting up on time tomorrow." He grinned and the two boys got ready for bed, talking again like old buddies.

* * *

_Harry found himself in a strange position. He was in the middle of The Great Hall, surrounded by countless, nameless faces. But one stood out. Hermione. She flowed toward him, wrapped in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was powder blue with ruffles and looked like shimmery water in the sunlight. She stopped before him and in an embarrassed voice asked him._

_"Do you like it?" Harry nodded and took her hand as a far away music started playing._

_Harry had no idea how to dance and was even more confused when he started. Keeping a tight embrace with Hermione, they waltzed around The Great Hall as the music grew louder around them. Feeling safe and secure with her, Harry tried something daring. He dipped her down and brought his lips softly over her's before pulling them back up. He watched her face light up with surprise then horror as a hand grabbed him. Being force around he came face to face with an angry Ron._

_"What do you think you're doing mate?" His voice growled, while he rolled up his sleeves. Harry was frozen to the spot. And then the dark came._

"Harry...Harry." Hermione said softly, trying to wake him.

"Let me try." Ron said. "Oy! Wake up!" He shouted and poked Harry in the ribs. Harry jerked awake in a trance, took one look at Ron and raised his fist in attack. "Whoa, Harry what are you thinking?" Ron backed away and proceeded to push Hermione his way. She rolled her eyes at Ron and handed a stunned Harry his glasses.

"Get ready quick. We're going to be leaving soon." She said and quickly left the room muttering about boys.

The walk took forever in Harry's eyes, as he stumbled every now and then, trying to fight his closing eyes. They had left hours before sunrise and Harry just couldn't wait for some magic to wake him up. No one spoke as they hiked on through trees after trees. The occasional yawn would break out into the cool dawn morning. With the sun just barely cracking the horizon, Arthur stopped the slowly awakening group behind him and pointed.

"That's it, Just right over there." Together they approached an odd glowing object on the ground. Squinting to adjust his eyesight, Harry noticed it was an old teakettle and everyone was touching it. "Grab hold Harry, Wouldn't want to lose you." Arthur told him and Harry planted a finger on it. "Alright, 1...2...3..."

He never felt a more suffocating way of magic travel in his life. There was a sound of loud rushing wind and his body was being thrown painfully back and forth into his friends. And as soon as it started, it stopped. Harry found himself laying face down in some kind of field, his shoulders and arms aching from sudden travel. Carefully pushing himself up, he saw most of the Weasley's and Hermione doing the same thing. Arthur was already standing and looking out over the field.

"Welcome to The World Cup."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sight before him made Harry love the fact that the magic world never ceased to amaze him. The sun had fully risen from behind the massive mountains. Illuminating the field, the group of new arrivals gaped at the view. Rows upon rows upon rows, as far as the eye could see were tents. Some small and looked muggle made, while others simply drew all of the attention out of the surrounding area. They made their way slowly down the slippery field and into the over grown tent patch. Talking excitably to themselves, The group failed to notice a certain blond boy heading there way.

"I hope you all don't suffocate in that thing you call a tent." Came Draco's voice, stopping them in front of a tent marked WEEZLEY. Harry and Ron rounded on him quickly.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron growled, trying to advance on him.

"Or what Weasel? Going to let your mudblood pet protect you?" He sneered back at Ron but quickly shut his mouth when Harry approached him. Grabbing a hold of his finely pressed shirt, Harry whispered in a dangerous tone.

"You ever insult Hermione again Malfoy, I will put an end to you."

"Now boys, That's enough." Arthur said, finally breaking through a sea of red-heads. "Let him go Harry and get inside." He grabbed Harry's shoulder and tried to steer him away when a second blond joined them.

"You playing nice over here Draco?" Lucius said, looking over the group before him. He took in their shabby appearance, making his nose wrinkle. "Well Arthur, I see you had to sell your clothing to get these tickets." He sneered like his son and left the eldest Weasley blushing furiously.

"Right," He cleared his throat. "Let's check out the tent shall we?"

Looking at the tent, Harry watched on as The Weasley's all entered, leaving him outside with an embarrassed Hermione. She took one look at Harry and did something unexpected. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry." And she too entered the tent. Harry's mind went completely blank, ignoring the fact that a pair of blue eyes were staring at him.

* * *

The walk up to the top box took forever in Harry's opinion. The only upside about it was, he kept replaying Hermione's kiss in his mind. A slight blush creeping up his face, Harry failed to notice the quick glances Ron was sending him. Finally reaching the end of their long journey, Harry took notice as Ron sat away from him and tried to get Hermione to sit next to him. Muttering to himself as she walked away, Hermione took the seat next to Harry and flashed him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. Pushing Ron completely out of his mind, he returned her smile and the two settled into a comfortable silence, as the announcer entered the box.

"Sonorus" The announcer said and raised his wand to his throat. "Welcome everyone to The Quidditch World Cup!" The brightly colored stands erupted in a fit of cheers as his voice echoed over the pitch. " Today we have an exciting match between the brutal Bulgarians and the fastest Quidditch team in the Wizarding world, The Irish!" The stands erupted again in chaos, but Harry felt he was cheering the loudest.

"And now welcome The Bulgarian mascots!" A hush fell over the pitch, as a dozen beautiful , silver haired women walked to the middle of the field.

"Veelea!" Harry heard Ron squeak and watched his friend rise stupidly from his seat. Rolling his eyes with Hermione, the two noticed that Ron wasn't the only one acting strange. It seemed that all the men in the stadium were on their feet for the Veelea.

"Cover your ears Harry." Hermione whispered to him. Taking her advice, Harry covered his ears just in time. A strange music seemed to waver over the field and the Veelea, singing along with it, took off in a rapid dance. Screwing up his eyes, he stole a glance at Ron and snickered. Ron was pressed up against the ledge, flexing his muscles in a manly way, trying to get the Veelea's attention. He laughed even harder when they stopped dancing and Ron looked around in surprise.

"Well that was entrancing wasn't it?" The announcer said with his magnified voice, only to be ruled out by a loud hissing noise from the stands. "And now please welcome The Irish Mascots!" Harry clapped along with everyone else, as the light's slowly dimmed around them. The silence hung thick in the air, pressing down on the stadium, it was broken by a rush of green blurs and a clinking of dropping metal.

"Gold!" Ron shouted, standing up on his chair, trying to catch as many pieces as he could. With his pockets loaded, Ron sat down with a happy look on his face.

"You think I should tell him that it's fool's gold." Hermione said to him in hushed tones. Harry was about to open his mouth in reply when the announcer cut him off.

"Now let's get down to the real business. Please help me welcome the Bulgarians! Dimitrov, Ivanova, Levski, Vulchanov, Volkov, Zograf and KRRUUUMMMM!" Seven red blurs blasted onto the field followed by a roar of cheers and boos. "And now time for The Irish! Mullet, Troy, Moran, Connolly, Quigley, Ryan and LYYNNCHHH!" This time a set of green players rushed onto the field with cheers so loud it shook Harry's seat. "And our referee for the game is Hassan Mostafa."

Down on the pitch a short, balding wizard set down a crate and beckoned the team captains towards him.

"I want a good clean game." He shot glances to the Bulgarian beaters. "Players mount your brooms and let's begin." He kicked the crate open as the players took their positions. He blew his whistle and they were off. The game was moving so fast Harry was having a hard time trying to keep track of the quaffle.

* * *

It raged on for hours, a brutal battle between the two teams. Flying bludgers were being smacked around at any possible players, connecting every once and while with a sicking crack, making Hermione jump in her seat next to Harry. He watched both her and the game in amusement when Hermione started shouting.

"He's going to crash!" She shrieked, grabbing a hold of Harry. He followed her eyes and froze. Krum and Lynch were neck and neck, racing in a downward spiral after the snitch. Both had their arms extended and faces screwed up in concentration. Then it happened. Krum lunged forward, wrapping his gigantic hand around the snitch and pulling up right before he hit the ground. Lynch wasn't so lucky. He crashed into the ground with full force.

"I can't believe it!" The announcer shouted. "Krum caught the snitch! But Ireland still wins, 170-160! Never before have I seen a game this close! I'd hate to be Krum right now." Harry looked down at the pitch and sure enough Krum was being reamed by his captain.

The atmosphere in the tent was contagious. Everyone was enjoying recalling the game again and again, everyone besides Ron. He sat alone at the kitchen table, his anger flowing off of him in waves as he watched Harry and Hermione talk in a secluded corner. Chugging down the rest of his butterbeer, Ron slammed the mug down hard and trudged over to them.

"Can I speak with you Mione?" He said in a dead tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and nodded at him. Giving Harry one last smile, she followed him outside. Harry watched his two friends leave and couldn't help but think that trouble was brewing. No sooner had the thought entered his mind, Ron's angry voice hit him.

"I saw you Hermione! I saw you kiss him!" He screamed, grabbing the attention of everyone in the tent. A couple of the Weasley's sent worried looks at Harry.

"Yes I did and that's only because Harry is the only one who ever tries to stick up for me. Unlike you Ronald, who always has your head up your arse!" She shouted back at him with much vigor."Grow up Ron!" And she stormed back into the tent. Ignoring the concerned looks from the rest of the group, she marched over to her cot and pulled out her favourite book. Hogwarts, A History.

Ron stood still, gaping at the now empty spot Hermione was occupying. Her words slowly seeping into his thick skull, Ron turned on his heels and stared off into the distance. It was a beautiful night and sounds of celebrating Irish fans reached his ears. Closing his eyes against the cool breeze, Ron hung his head in shame. Taking a few calming breaths, he was just about to turn around when an explosion rocked the night around him. Snapping his head back up, Ron saw the cause of the noise. Twenty black figures were marching their way, blasting tents this way and that. Startled, he turned to run into the tent and ran headlong into his father.

"Get inside Ron, tell everyone to get back to the portkey." And Arthur ran off into the night, leaving his son behind. Fighting against the idea to chase after him, Ron ran inside the tent. Everyone turned their attention to him and waited as more explosions went off around them.

"Dad says we need to get back to the portkey. There's an attack." He said in a frantic pace. Taking that as their cue, the Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione, grabbed their things and filed out of the tent.

The night was a blaze with fire and screams. People running around in total chaos, others screaming for loved ones. All completely lost to the world around them.

"This way!" Harry shouted and pointed to an open path between burning tents. They took off in a run, right as a spell went whizzing through the air towards their tent. Farther and farther they ran, the screams growing louder around them. Stopping only to not be seen by several Death Eaters, Harry saw what they were looking for. Twenty feet from them was the portkey and blocking their way was a wall of panicked people. Looking behind him to make sure everyone was there, Harry grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand.

"Everyone hold hands and let's go." He shouted over the noise. Making sure they were all connected he took off in a run with a chain of people behind him. "Move..MOVE!" He screamed, trying to push his way through. Dropping to his knees, Harry reached out and grabbed the portkey with his free hand. And silence engulfed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The ground appeared suddenly beneath Harry. Holding his breath before the impact, he realized that he was going to end up on the bottom of a very large pile. Falling faster and faster, he was right. Harry struck first and felt pain as others began to land. Hermione, ooff!, Ginny, Ooofff!, George and Fred, OOOOFFFFF!, and lastly, Ron. Wheeze. Groaning in pain, Ron rolled off the others beneath him and began rubbing his aching back. The others followed suit, each rubbing various body parts. Consumed in their pain, no one took notice as Hermione stayed where she was. Right on top of Harry. Lifting her head up to give him a worried look, she noticed he was smiling.

"At least...it was.. a soft landing." He said, trying to capture his breath again. "Now if you..don't mind..I'd like to breathe." She stared at him confused for a second, and then the blushing started. Taking in the fact that she was still on top of him, Hermione scrambled to her feet before anyone saw. Especially one ill-tempered red-head.

Checking that the coast was clear, Hermione fought back her blush and helped a pained Harry to his feet. Leaning up against her, she was just about to ask if he was okay, when his hand shot up. Standing on his own, Harry narrowed his eyes in the dark and listened. And that's when everyone froze to the spot. Someone was walking towards them, muttering into the dark.

"Oh honestly...worried to death...hope they made it alright...oh this is ridiculous. Lumos." The voice said and a thin strip of light shone through the trees. Listening closer to the random muttering, Harry recognized the voice and apparently so did Ron.

"Mum..Is that Mum?" He said while trying to squint through the trees. "Mummmm! MUM! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Ron screamed as loud as his could. His echoing voice bouncing off the trees around them. The light stopped for a split second and turned towards them.

"Ron? Ron is that you?" Came her reply through the dark. "I swear Ronald, you're sister better be with you or you're in deep trouble."

"Blimey," He muttered. "Yes, she with me." He shouted back with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh thank goodness." And she came crashing through the woods. The light from her wand growing closer, Mrs. Weasley finally reached her kids. Running to Ginny first, she inspected her daughter from top to bottom before deeming her safe. "Oh thank goodness, " She said again clutching her chest. " I was so worried and after your fathers patronus, I was afraid I wasn't going to find you. Well come on then, this way." She grabbed Ginny's hand and started marching away. Gaping after their mother, the rest of the Weasley clan followed after, leaving Harry and Hermione in the back. He leaned in toward her and whispered something she thought she would never hear.

"Your quite cute when flustered."

* * *

The Weasley house never seemed so quite before as they sat cramped around the kitchen table. The occasional sounds of Mrs. Weasley's shuffling would reach them from the living room, as she paced back and forth checking her clock. Now this was no ordinary clock. Taking a glance at it and you might find yourself suddenly confused, as there are no regular hands on it. Instead there are pictures of each of the Weasley's and right now Arthur's was stuck on mortal peril. And that's how it went for hours. Silence and shuffling. Quick eye glances and more silence until a tiny pop!

"Arthur!" She screamed, running past the full kitchen table and outside. Hushed voices blew in through the open window as the eldest Weasley's their way back to the house.

Pushing the door open, Arthur walked in and was immediately drowned with questions. Pulling his wizard cap off, he held up a large hand to silence the group. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Arthur took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Please, before you ask anymore questions. I would like some peace and quiet." He said with a groan as he took up an unoccupied chair. Placing his hat down, Harry noticed that the edges of his wizard robe were burnt. About to comment on the fact, he was interrupted by an old owl. Whom, after four times of trying to get through the window, succeeded. Fluttering lopsided onto the table, Mrs. Weasley quickly snatched the paper from its leg. Shaking said paper open, her face grew grim with each passing word until she slammed it down with a huff.

"What a horrid woman, that Rita Skeeter." She mumbled over and over again. Catching the curious glances, Arthur picked up the paper and started reading snippets.

"Scenes of terror at the Quidditch world cup, Ministry blunders...culprits not apprehended..." His once solid voice started sliding down hill as he read more. "National disgrace..." Following his wife's example, Arthur too slammed the paper down and glared at it. More silence followed as the sun began to rise and filled the house with light. Pinching his nose once more, Arthur spoke up.

"Right well, this has been a long night for all of us, so I suggest we hit the hay. No need to worry about this now." He flashed a meek smile and proceeded to usher yawning teenagers up the stairs.

Closing the door behind him, Harry turned to speak to Ron and saw he was already in bed, facing away from him. Rolling his eyes at the childish move, he made sure to make as much noise as possible before climbing into bed himself. Two words escaped his mouth before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Bloody Prat."

* * *

_The wind was whipping around Harry as he made his way through an unfamiliar graveyard. Squinting his eyes against the harsh air, he could barley make out a group of people before him. Silently making his way around tombstones, he froze when a chilling voice cut through the air._

_"I told you not too! You dare disobey your Lord?" Voldemort hissed at something Harry couldn't see. Sneaking closer to the group, Harry found a gap between two people and continued watching._

_"I..I would...n-never My Lord..." The shaking figure squeaked._

_"Liar!" Voldemort hissed again, raising his wand. "But no need to worry. I can be forgiving..." He whispered with an icy tone. Dropping his wand straight down, a purple flame erupted from the tip and cut into the man before him. Screams filled the air around them and Harry found himself violently shaking at the noise. Again and again Voldemort cut deep gashes into his follower. Spilling crimson blood onto the dead grass, He let out a chilling laugh._

_"Do not fail me this time." And the graveyard dissolved around him._

"Harry?" A timid whisper brought him back. "Harry, It's time to wake up." The voice whispered again, giving him a slight shake. Harry open his eyes and stared up at the blurry figure leaning over him. Taking in the scent of vanilla, he didn't need his glasses to know who it was.

"Mione?" He said with a yawn. "What time is it?" Reaching for his glasses, she came into focus along with the rest of the room. Ron's bed was empty and the sounds of running water echoed into the room.

"A little after noon." She replied, taking a seat at the end of his bed. Keeping her eyes directed away from him, Hermione spaced out.

"Are you okay?" He yawned again, lightly touching her shoulder. She jumped in surprise at the contact and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I..what? Yes, yes I'm fine Harry." She smiled again but Harry wasn't convinced.

"You sure? I mean, you seem a little spaced." He asked in concern. Hermione stared at him.

"I'm fine, It's just...I heard you muttering in your sleep. Are you having nightmares again?" She asked him with a flush to her face. "Not that I'm being nosy or anything." She added quickly, once again breaking eye contact with him. Harry stared at his friend with an amused expression and leaned forward to grip her shoulder.

"I would never think of you as nosy. A bit brainy, yes. But nosy, no." He said in a soft tone. Feeling her relax under his hand, Harry continued. "But as for the nightmares, you know. Voldemort wanting to kill me and take over our world. Nothing unusual." His voice coming out softer then before. Hermione stopped her nervous scanning of Ron's room and locked eye's with Harry.

"I just get so worried about you sometimes." She whispered back, her voice like music to Harry's ears. He tighten his grip on her shoulder and felt a rush of electricity. Searching her face for some sort of sign, he saw it. The smallest shimmer in her eyes.

"No need to worry." His voice becoming suddenly husky. Running his hand down her arm, Harry started to lean forward. The breath catching in her throat, Hermione watched as Harry started getting closer. Closing her eye's slightly, she could feel his warm breath on her face and a small tingle down in her stomach. 'He's going to kiss me!' She thought with a happy smile. Completely shutting her eye's, she felt his lips faintly press against hers when...

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...

Ron's footsteps echoed up the stairway. Snapping her eye's open, she looked at Harry and saw nothing but disappointment. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Hermione stood up and strolled over to the door when Harry caught her.

"Here take this." He said, throwing the invisibility cloak over her. "Last thing you need is another row." She flashed him a grateful smile and disappeared right as Ron opened the door. Slipping silently from the room, Hermione sent Harry an unseen smile. Taking one look at Harry, who was standing in the middle of his room, Ron shoved past him to get dressed. Keeping his back turned to Harry, he started throwing his clothing all over Harry's bed. Anger slowly filling him up, Harry crossed the room and began throwing all of Ron's belongings off his bed.

"Ack! What the bloody hell's your problem?" Ron screamed at him.

"You are. You've been acting like a jealous Prat ever since The World Cup." Harry retorted, throwing more of his belongings on the floor. Ron took up a threatening stance.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said and turned his back again.

"Like you can stand here and lie to me. Everyone in that tent heard you Ron. We all heard you make an arse of yourself." Harry snapped back at him. He watched the flush creeping up Ron's back. Standing there for what seemed to be forever, Ron finally turned to face Harry.

"I'm tired of always competing with the famous boy who lived." He said with no emotion. Harry stared at him flabbergasted and then the laughing began.

"Fine!" Harry said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You want to be me? You want my life? Do you want the constant feeling of Voldemort always watching you? Because I would gladly change it with you." He announced through steeled eyes. "Think about that Ron before you run your mouth again." And Harry left the room, not even bothering for a reply.

* * *

More days past at the Burrow with no further out bursts from Ron. Quietly keeping to himself, Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Ron actually listened to him. It wasn't until the last day of vacation, when Ron decided to finally talk to Harry. Up in his room, packing away their things, he cleared his throat.

"Harry?" He said, searching under his bed for a lost spell book. When no reply came, Ron tried again. "Harry, I know I've been a right prick. And I wanted to apologize." He straightened up, throwing the book into his trunk. "I guess I never really thought about how bad it is for you." Harry snorted and rounded on him.

"That's the problem with you. You never think." He said, raising a hand to cut Ron off. "But I guess I can accept your apologie. Only if you do the same for Hermione." Turning back around to close his trunk, Harry waited. He could almost hear the tiny gears rotating in Ron's head.

"Fine, I'll apologize to her too. Mates?" He replied, holding his hand out. Harry gave him a calculating look and shook it causing Ron to smile. "Right let's get this done before Mum get's in on us."

* * *

The trip to Kings Cross was chaos. Having to order to muggle taxis, they had somehow managed to fit all their trunks into two cars and took up another two for themselves. Packed together in the tiny cars, they made their way to the station with ten minutes to spare. Grabbing as many trolleys as they could, Arthur unloaded all the trunks and got a nasty surprise when he dropped Fred's. Unlatching when it hit the ground, a burst of fireworks lit up the air around them and Arthur struggled to get it shut before any damage was caused. Yelling at his son as they rolled into the station, he gave Fred and George a stern look before they disappeared between platform 9 3/4.

"Be good this year, dear" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Always try." Came his muffled reply before she let him go. Rubbing his side to ease away the pain, Harry rolled his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the barrier and slipped through it. The sight before him filling him with joy.

Platform 9 3/4 was packed as usual with the normal students saying goodbye to their parents. The steam washing over him as it flowed out of the scarlet engine before him. Harry felt at ease. Waiting by the barrier, he watched as Hermione and Ron emerged and together the three boarded the train. Waiting for their next adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tugging their trunks behind them in an effort to find an empty compartment, the trio reached the end of the hall when one unmistakable voice hit them. Draco Malfoy. Creeping past his open door, the three of them stopped briefly to listen.

"You know. Father say's that If I'm not chosen as champion, he's going to pull me from the school. Not that I really mind, with a daft headmaster watching over us. I'm surprised the old coot hasn't dropped dead yet." His voice leaked out of the door, followed by the slow dawning laughter of his two cronies. "I mean, honestly! A man like that running the school. Letting in mudbloods, ridiculous!" Draco sneered again.

Hearing the word escape his mouth, Harry was just about to pounce through the door when Hermione caught him. Sending a startled look to Ron, as Harry tried to break her grip, He too threw himself on Harry and the two dragged him away from the door. Huffing and puffing against his friends, they lead him inside the last compartment and forced him down on the seat. Making sure he wasn't going to spring to his feet again, Hermione and Ron went back for their trunks. Dragging them as quietly as they could past Malfoy's compartment, Ron stumbled and dropped Harry's trunk on his foot with a loud thud.

"Bloody Hell" He shouted out in pain as he yanked his foot away. Tenderly rubbing it, Ron got another shock when the compartment door next to him slid open.

"Weasel..Of course. Only an imbecile like you would mess up even the easiest task." He sneered at the red head before him. His pasty white face half hidden beneath his platinum locks. Casually flicking his hair away, Draco glanced down the hall and spotted Hermione. His face falling into his classic smirk, Malfoy spoke again. "Ah, I see. Tell me if I'm wrong, but were you actually trying to impress the mudbloo-Arg!" He yelped as the door slammed shut on him and his sneering voice. Staring at the door in surprise, Ron and Hermione looked about for the source. And that's when they spotted it.

Harry was standing behind them, his face fixed in a blank expression. Eye's glued to Malfoy's door. A wave of unseen energy seemed to be surging from his still body and it made Hermione's breath catch. Then as suddenly as the magic happened, it rushed back pass them and re-entered Harry, waking him from his trance. Realizing he was now standing in the hallway, Harry walked forward to gather his trunk from his friends.

"I think I can handle it now." He said while flashing them a smile and dragged his trunk away. Ron and Hermione shared confused glances and slowly followed after him. Keeping their attention locked on him as they stowed away their things. Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Harry?" She asked and felt a rush of excitement when he looked at her. Taking her seat so she could talk freely, Ron cut her off.

"What was that about?" He blurted, earning an eye roll from Hermione. Harry shot him a confused look.

"What was what?" Harry replied.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked again. "You shut the door on Malfoy's face!" He howled and began shaking with laughter. Expecting his friends to join in with him, Ron stopped when they didn't. "Come on, It's hilarious. You really..shut.. him up!" He roared again at his own joke. Playing along to keep him happy, Harry and Hermione joined in with him. After a few minutes of real and fake laughter combined, Hermione turned serious.

"But how did you do it Harry?" She said with hidden passion.

"I don't know. I mean, I've made things happen before without casting any spells or anything. Like when I was younger." He gave her the straightest answer he could think of.

"Like when you set that Boa constrictor lose on your cousin. Bloody brilliant." Ron added with a snicker. Harry turned his head slowly towards Ron and actually joined in with him this time. Reliving in his past memory, his laugh became so contagious that soon, all three of them were chuckling like they were back in the old days. Feeling completely at ease for the first time in months, the trio sat and chatted as The Hogwarts Express chugged merrily through the country side. Each track bringing them one step closer to their destination.

The trio sat in comfortable silence as the train took them further into the country side. Harry had grown tired of reliving his memories and took up staring out the window, as his new hobby. Watching the fields give away to towering trees, Harry felt like maybe this year..wouldn't be so bad. But the weather proved him wrong. Right as he was about to turn his attention else where, the sky split open with fury. Unleashing lightning bolt after lightning bolt, followed by long, loud rolling thunder. The three of them stared out the window in amazement at how quickly the storm advanced on them.

Following the black, billowing clouds, as the train rounded its last corner, Harry saw that the storm was wreaking havoc on the only place he called a home. Lightning would frequently flash down and strike the top Astronomy tower, lighting up the air around it with a hidden surge. The lake, usually as still as glass, was alive with massive waves, that washed aggressively onto the shores. Feeling a slight chill, Harry tore his eye's away and raised a worried eyebrow at his friends.

"Reckon they'll make the first years cross it?" Ron asked as the train started to slow down. Standing to pull on their heavy cloaks, Hermione buttoned her in quick pace then replied.

"I don't know, but I hope they make it okay if they do." She said, finishing her last button. Following suit, Ron and Harry checked their cloaks and headed after Hermione.

Walking out into the hallway, the three suppressed snickers as Malfoy tried again and again to pry his door open. Giving it one swift kick, Harry unlatched the door for him and sent him one last warning.

"I told you Malfoy, to watch your mouth. After all, what kind of Malfoy would you be if that pretty face of your got ruined. What would father say about that?" Harry smirked back at him and then turned on his heels, not only leaving Malfoy with his mouth open, but his friends also.

* * *

The wait for the carriages took forever in the pouring rain. The lamps lighting the path around them, slowly dimming down as the rain began to pour harder. Feeling soaked to the bone, Harry tried on many occasions to keep his soppy hair out of his face. Unaware to the fact that a slightly blushing Hermione was fighting the urge to move it herself. Stealing herself away, she was just about to reach up when Ron's voice cut across her like a knife.

"Bloody hell! Finally!" He shouted over the storm as their carriage creaked towards them. Yanking the door open, Ron jumped inside without a glance to his soaked friends. Rolling their eye's together, Harry held out his hand and helped Hermione up into the dry, warm carriage. Jumping in right after, he shut and latched the door.

The ride up to the castle was nerve wrecking, as the storm waged a war around them. Strong winds blowing them back and forth, Harry felt Hermione shivering next to him and had a private war of his own. Closing his eye's against the sensation, he felt relived when the carriage pulled to a stop at the front doors. Watching Ron again jump out before them, Harry kept a silent note to watch him closely this year.

Once again helping Hermione to her feet, the two walked up the steps in search of their 'friend'. Finding him already seated, they sat down across from him and could tell he was only interested in the gleaming plate before him.

"Why can't we eat while they sort?" He groaned, picking up his empty plate, almost willing food to appear on it. Hermione snorted to herself, keeping her eye's locked on the red head before her. "What?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Oh nothing, I think I had some water stuck in my nose." She replied in a sarcastic tone and blew her nose on a near by napkin. Ron seemed to accept her answer and now looked towards Harry who snorted at her reply. About to question him, Ron was cut off by The Great Hall door's bursting open to reveal a crowd of soaked and rattled first years.

Watching them scramble under their water logged cloaks, Professor McGonagall silently stalked behind them with the sorting hat. Setting the stool down, she pulled out the sorting list and looking down at the shivering children before her, began reading names. One by one, the new witches and wizards took their seats, until finally the last name was called. With the ringing of claps surrounding them, Ron clapped extra hard for the arrival of food. Just about to dig into the pile of chicken wings before him, Hermione slapped his hand away as Dumbledore started to stand.

"Please forgive an old man for wanting to say two things. Tuck in." He said with a raised hand and a twinkling eye. Bowing to his students, He fell back into his chair with a graceful ease.

"Bes' tob wrobs evber." Ron said through a mouthful of food. Taking another bite of a chicken wing, Hermione sent him a repulsed look when he flung pieces everywhere. Carefully flicking his scraps of food away from her own plate, Hermione started loading her's up when she noticed Harry wasn't eating. About to ask him why, Harry slowly turned his head and nodded across the room.

Draco was sitting huddled together with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. All whispering excitably about something. Every once and a while, a pair of eye's would flick their way followed by an evil smirk. Narrowing his eyes to try and read their lips, Harry could have sworn he was picking up their conversation. Or at least pieces of it.

"He did what Draky?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. You should have seen Potter. Begging me to stop."

"Oh, your so brave, especially after what he said about your mother."

Harry's face lit up in anger and suddenly he found himself not hungry for food, but hungry for cold-blooded revenge. Clutching his fork tighly in his hand, Harry stared at the table in front of Draco and smiled when the butter dish started to float. Flicking his eyes towards Malfoy, the butter zoomed down the table, followed by curious eyes, and collided with his head. Slipping down his perfect hair and face, the dish fell to the floor with a clatter loud enough to silence the entire hall.

Every eye turning towards Malfoy, he reached a shaking hand up and scooped off a liberal amount of butter.

"Ugh! My hair! It's in my hair!" He shrieked, rubbing his face and hair in a panicked fashion. Harry watched on with bubbling excitement that burst through the surface and he joined in with the already growing laughs. Turning his head this why and that to see all the laughing faces. Harry saw up at the head table, was a standing Dumbledore with a childish gleam in his eye.

"I think it makes your hair pop Mr. Malfoy." His voice rang out over the crowd. " But be that as it may, I suggest you go and clean yourself up." He waved a hand as Draco stormed from the hall with Pansy hot on his heels. "Now, " He clapped his hands together. "Let's get down to the real business. First things first, Mr. Filch has been so kind to remind me that the list of forbidden items has grown significantly since last year. If you would like to check the current items, it is located on the door outside his office." He swept his eyes over the silent student body before him.

"And now I'm afraid, it's time for bad news." Heads turned in worried glances. "I'm afraid that the Inter-house Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year." He barely got out before the hall burst into panic before him. "Please, please listen." His voice once again carrying easy over them. "This is because our school has been chosen for an important event. Taking place in October, I am pleased to announce the tri-wizard tournament!" His hands sprung up above his head, followed by an out burst of excited chatter.

"Yes, yes I know! This will be an excellent time for unity, not only between our houses, but also fellow schools. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will also be joining us in October." More excited whispers filled the hall. "And now for some guidelines, As eager as some of you might be, " His eyes flickered over to the Weasley twins. "I must inform you that there will be an age restriction of lets say..seventeen and older." This time the whispers turned into outrage as more then half the student body rose to protest.

"Please, more will be explained in October." He said in a relaxed position. "Temptation is worth waiting for. And now I would like to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Professor Modd-"

The enchanted ceiling above them split open with an enormous rumble as the storm grew thicker around them. Drowning Dumbledore out completely, another loud rumble shook the floating candles, blowing some out. A collective shiver passed through the students as they huddled together under the angry ceiling. Trying desperately to regain control of his students, Dumbledore once again was cut off. But this time, it wasn't the storm.

The great Hall's door's flew open with so much force, that it temporary quieted the storm above them. Everyone now turning their attention to the new source of noise, caught quite the shock. Standing in the doorway, with the lighting silhouetting his back was Mad-eye Moody. His limp, faded grizzled hair falling into his damp face. Shaking it out of the way, there was one big intake of air. Instead of two eyes, he had a normal one and well..a not so normal one. Whizzing around in his other socket was an electric blue eye about the size of a golf ball. And it was free to move what ever direction it wanted.

Opening his cloak to reveal a walking cane, he slowly started forward with a clunk, clunk, step. Marching up the middle isle with a determined looked on his scarred face. Mad eye reached Dumbledore and aggressively shook his hand. Bending forward to whisper a few words to the aging man, he let his hand go and made for his seat.

"Right, As I was saying, Our new Professor, Moody!" He began clapping into a silent room as his students sat frozen. Clearing his throat to wake them from their sleep, they soon joined in until the sound was deafening. "Brilliant! Now one last thing. Off you trot!" And he waved a dismissive hand.

* * *

Warm and safe around their common room fire. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silence, watching the fire die down and sleepy students trudge off to bed. Soon they found themselves to be the only live occupants of the room.

"Right, well today was brilliant." Ron said with a stifled yawn. Picking himself up off the couch, he turned to Harry. "Coming mate?" He asked with his foot on the bottom step of the stairs. Turning his head from the fire, Harry stared at him.

"No, I think I'm good for a bit." He replied and returned to the fire. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, well Night Mione." He whispered to her, missing her hidden shudder. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he let it drop off as he began climbing the stairs. The sounds of a closing door, echoed down the stairs and Hermione started breathing again.

"I hate it when he calls me that!" She seethed through gritted teeth. Harry gave her a startled look. "I mean honestly, who does he think he is? Some bloody Casanova?"

"Hermione, Are you going to be okay?" Harry said with a hint of laughter.

"What?" She growled. "I...oh, I'm so sorry Harry. He just get's me so flustered sometimes." She said and set to collecting her books. Slouching over the table to snatch at her quill, Hermione felt movement behind her.

"Hermione?" He asked, causing her to turn.

"Yes, Harr-" Her breath stopped when he caught her with open arms. Staring in her Hazel with his emerald. Hermione melted and fought hard to hear his next words.

"I hope this make's it better." He whispered in a husky voice. Pulling her tighter to him, Harry smiled openly when she relaxed into him. "May I kiss you, Hermione Granger?" His voice hit her again, freezing her to the spot. Nodding her head slowly, she numbly wound her arms around his neck.

Catching the shimmer in her eyes again, Harry leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Feeling a rush of electricity from that simple touch, he went for it again. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Harry brought his lips down onto hers, hard. Starting as a slow, hard, messy kiss. The two eased into a comfortable pace. Softly moaning into each other, they regretfully broke apart for air. Sheepishly looking in Harry's eyes, she gave him one quick peck and bolted from his arms.

"Thank you Harry." He heard her say before she disappeared up to her dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_The fall breeze washed over them, sending waves of water and damp grass to fill their nostrils. The ancient willow tree silently blowing in the wind next to them, Harry let go of all his frustrations and watched the figure before him._

_"You think we should be doing this?" He called out to the other person._

_"Positive. Now get over here." Came the reply, pulling on Harry's heart._

_He strolled in a nervous fashion toward the figure. Each step bringing him closer and closer to the only person who could truly calm him. Fixing his eye's permanently with her's, Harry reached the cliff with one deep breath._

_"I don't know Hermione. It still seems a little dangerous to me." He said, shooting her shifty glances._

_"You cannot be serious. After all the years of incredibly dangerous things we have done together, you are afraid of this?" Hermione replied, gesturing her hands out over the lake._

_"Yeah, but.."_

_"No, Harry." She cut him off. "We can do this. You trust me, right?" She held out her hand to him._

_"Of course I do."_

_"Good, now on the count of three."_

_Harry slipped his hand into hers and began the count down._

_"One..."_

_"Two..."_

_"Three"_

_Together they jumped from the cliff and down towards the black, icy lake. Holding their breath for the impact, Harry felt terror as Hermione began slipping away from him. Falling at a much faster rate then Harry, he could only watch on as she hit the water with a scream._

"Harry!"Ron said in a fierce tone.

Harry jerked awake to his voice and scanned the room frantically. His body shivering from his recent nightmare, he found a blurry mop of red-hair to his left.

"You alright, Harry?" He asked, handing over Harry's glasses.

"Fantastic, thanks." He spoke in a groggy voice, as he slowly worked his glasses onto his face. The room coming into focus, he noticed for the first time that Ron seemed to be staring at him. "Are you alright?" He repeated the question back, still fighting the on-coming set of shivers.

"I, yeah. I'm alright mate." Ron responded before dropping his voice. "Where you dreaming about Hermione? Is she in trouble? Does.." He paused for a second. "..You-know-who have her?" He asked Harry with a worried expression. Harry rolled his eyes at the red-head and began the process of constant explaining, that seemed to take place anytime Ron wanted answers.

"Yes, I was dreaming about Hermione, but it really wasn't anything too troublesome." He pressed his eyes and glasses hard into the palms of his hands. "I think we were jumping off of something." His muffled voice leaked through the cracks in his hands.

"Jumping off of something?" Ron repeated after him. "Blimey Harry, I hope it wasn't the Astronomy tower." He said after a few seconds. "What if you-know-who's trying to brainwash you into offing yourself!" Ron stood up to full height and began pacing the room.

Harry watched on in fascination, as his best mate tried viciously to get his gears grinding. Muttering to himself about dangerous and deceiving plans, Harry suppressed a laugh at how ridiculous Ron looked. Marching back and forth, with one sock half-way off, his t-shirt hanging loosely around one shoulder and pajamas bunched up in uncomfortable places, Harry could not contain the laughter any longer. Stopping mid-sentence, Ron turned on his friend.

"What's so funny?" He asked with his crooked grin.

Wiping the tears from his eyes' Harry replied. "You are. You look like a nutter, standing there and muttering about Voldemort." Ignoring Ron's shudder, Harry continued. "Come on, Ron. If he wanted to kill me by now, don't you think it would have already happened." He gave Ron a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"You know something Harry? I reckon you've been hanging out with Hermione too much." He said, sitting back down on his bed and sending Harry suspicious glances.

"What's so bad about that?" Harry replied, standing up to fetch a new pair of socks from his trunk. Bending over to peel off his old socks, Harry waited for Ron's reply. And he wasn't the only one. Standing in the doorway, as quiet as a mouse, was Hermione Granger. And she was very keen on catching every word that fell from her friends mouths.

"Well you know," Ron started up, his back facing to her. "She's a know-it-all Harry and..and I think it rubs off on people sometimes. You know, if your around her long enough." He took a deep breath and continued in a low whisper. "I think that's why things got so sour over the summer. Hermione was just there and in our way." Harry stopped mid-sock pull and whipped his head to face Ron.

"Your kidding me rig...uh oh.." He half choked, his eyes glued to the doorway.

"Yes, Ronald. Please tell me that was a joke." Came Hermione's seething voice from behind Ron. His face growing pale, Ron turned slowly on his bed to face her.

"Mione...I..we" He stuttered, growing smaller at her fierce glare.

"You know what Ron. I am so appalled right now." She cut across him in a strangely calm manner. "I cannot believe I put up with you for so long." She said, the words flowing from her mouth rapidly.

"Mione..I.." Ron tried again.

"And that..that atrocious nickname you call me."She shouted, her calm finally breaking.

"Nickname!" Ron retorted at last. "I've heard Harry call you the same thing." he pointed his finger towards Harry, whom at the moment was casually inspecting his hands.

"I don't care what Harry calls me! It's always about you Ron, isn't it? Who do you come too when your too lazy to finish your own essay?" She started to approach him. "Or who do you always complain about, when no one takes time to notice you! You know why they don't notice." She stared down at the purple red-head. "It's because your too much of an arse to want to be friends with!" She shouted the last statement and bolted from the room, slamming the door shut.

Running down the stairs into the common room, Hermione had one last gleeful thought before she exited the portrait. "That felt fantastic."

* * *

Breakfast was very uncomfortable the next two day's, as Harry found himself abandoned once again. Ron was refusing to talk to him, after they had had a little spat about him apologizing to Hermione. And Hermione herself had simply stopped coming to any meals. So there he was, staring absentmindedly into his pumpkin juice, completely cut off from the outside world. Not even Malfoy could spur him.  
"Potter, I see your friends have left you." He said from across the now emptying hall. "Have they gone off to snog without you? Not that there's anything to be jealous about. God awful Granger and pathetic Weasel." He sniggered along with the rest of his posse. Looking back over to Potter once more, Draco noticed the younger boy was staring at him.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked him innocently. Picking his bag up from the ground, he waited for Malfoy to reply. Maintaining eye contact with him for several seconds, Harry shrugged his shoulders and left The Great Hall before Draco could speak.

"Did Wonder boy just walk away from me?" He asked, looking at the doorway awe-struck.

Harry was the first to enter the Defense against the Dark arts room. Picking a seat near the back, he dropped his bag to the ground and glanced out the window. Keeping a watchful eye on two birds fluttering innocently passed the window, Harry jumped when a book slammed down next to him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Came Hermione's voice as she took the seat next to him. "And I'm also sorry for disappearing on you, but Ron is so unbearable right now." She said, flipping open her DADA book. Harry shook his head lightly and placed his hand on hers.

"It's alright Hermione, and try not to think of Ron too much. He's not worth it." Harry replied with a soft smile. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he flashed her one more smile before a low, grizzly voice washed over them.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. You might as well but your books away. Won't be needing them." Moody growled from the head of the class. His magical eye swirling around the room, as his normal one scanned the student list before him. "I can assume you are all here." he said again to the quiet classroom. Pulling his normal eye away from his desk, Moody did a double scan of the room before he spoke again.

"Now, let's get down to the real business. I'm not here to teach you any wishy washy, kindergarten spells nonsense." His magical eye dancing around the room. "I am here to teach you about curses. Dark curses at that." The room broke out into hushed whispers.

"But sir, Isn't that dangerous?" Came Dean's voice from the middle of the class.

"Dangerous!" Moody gave a low laugh. "You know what's dangerous Mr. Thomas? Sending young kids like you out into the world without the sense of what your doing." He replied slamming his fist down onto his desk. "You think out there, people are going to wait for you to play nice? People are mean spirited and nothing will stop them from using an unforgivable." He finished his sentence with the withdraw of his wand. Tapping the blackboard behind him, several words started to appear.

"Copy down the board quickly, I have something to show you." He growled again, his voice followed by the shuffling of papers and quills. Keeping his eyes glued to his students, he waited until the last student put his quill down in excitement. "Excited are you?" He asked quietly, receiving an entire class full of nods. "Well, you shouldn't be." he spoke as he turned his back to the class to collect a few glass vials.

"As I was saying, Unforgivables are just that, unforgivable." He placed the glass vials down to reveal three sickly looking spiders. Tearing his eyes away from Moody, Harry glanced around the classroom and caught sight of a pale Ron. Shaking his head as to why he should suddenly care for the git, Harry returned his attention to his professor.

"There are three unforgivables known to wizards. Who can tell me the first?" Moody asked, his magical eye flicking around. Several hands rose. "Yes, Mr..Longbottom is it?" He pointed to Neville.

"Well...there's the uh.." He paused as if scared to answer. "Cruciatus c-curse." He squeaked out, his face growing pale. Moody eyed him before dumping a spider out onto his desk. Raising his wand above his head, Moody let out a rumbling Crucio! and watch on with sicking humor as the tiny spider twitched before him. "Yes, not pretty at all." He said, dropping the spell. "Anyone else." Much to Harry and Hermione's surprise, Ron rose his hand.

"Yes, ." Moody snarled, causing Ron's throat to tighten.

"The Imperius curse." He voice sounded as if puberty caught up to him. Giving Ron the same look he gave Neville, Moody dumped the second spider out onto his desk. Touching the tip of his wand to it, he muttered Imperio! and sent silent commands tot eh little spider.

He controlled it to run around on his desk like a chicken with its head cut off. Pulling it this why and that, Moody gave his wand a little flick, sending the spider flying across the room at unsuspecting students. Dropping the spell right before the spider hit Ron, Moody summoned it back to the jar. "Another dangerous one, gives the user complete control. And time for the last one." This time, it was Hermione who answered and Harry knew exactly with curse she was going to say.

"Miss Granger." Both his eyes lingered on her before passing over to Harry.

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered, focusing her eyes else where. Moody passed her a faint smile before pulling out the last spider. Bringing his wand up one more time, he voice reached the lowest growl Harry had ever heard. "Avada Kedavra!" And a silent green light flashed before the class, dropping them all into silence. "The last and most fatal curse...The killing curse."

* * *

The walk down to dinner was quiet as Harry strolled along side Hermione. He had tried again and again to offer his services as book carrier, but each time was brushed off by Hermione. So there he was, following behind her, watching her struggle with an arm-full of books.

"Hermione, Please let me just.." He tried again.

"Harry, I am telling you, I have got it. Alright?" She replied back with a soft sigh. Taking her eye's off the stairs for a fraction of a second to glare at Harry, Hermione's leg gave away into the trick step. Puffing out a tiny oh! as she lost her balance, Hermione watched the scene in slow-motion as the books flew from her arms and down the stairs.

"Blimey, you alright?" Harry said, reaching forward to pull her up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he gave one gentle pull and found Hermione pressed up against him on the same step. His heart beating rapidly, Harry slowly unwrapped his arms to let his hands linger at her sides. "Now will you please let me carry your books?" He whispered, carefully removing his hands to let Hermione turn around.

"Sure, Harry." She whispered back. "Thank you for helping me." Her face growing slightly hot, she reached out to give Harry's hand a squeeze and began collecting her book. Passing most of them off to Harry, the two made it down to the Great Hall without any further accidents. That was until, Harry and Hermione were both pushed forward by a massive crowd.

Surrounded by excited chatter, Harry one-armed the books he was carrying and reached out for Hermione. Finding her petite hand, Harry pulled her sideways through the crowd and off to the side of the hall. Opening his bag to deposit her books inside, Harry grabbed the remaining ones from Hermione and closed his bag back up.

"Now let's go see what is going on." He said, reaching for her hand again. Rejoining their classmates, Harry forced his way to the front and was surprised to find Dumbledore standing on a large podium.

His wand raised above his head, Dumbledore waved it around in some very complex movements. The crowd below him, watching on in excitement, held their breath when a large banner erupted from their headmasters wand. Smiling to himself, he turned to face his students.

"Read and Enjoy." He announced, quickly getting out of the way before a mad rush of kids engulfed him.

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

**The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Saturday the 31th. Students are to be dressed in their house robes and will be expected in The Great Hall no later than 5:30.**

"It's going to be so exciting, Harry." Hermione whispered to him, as he worked a path into the Great Hall.

"Yeah, it does." He replied. "Finally a year of Hogwarts where I know nothing can go wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh my gosh, has it really been this long since an update. Yikes! I better get moving! Remember Harry Potter belongs to who?...I think we all know that answer. I just want to say, yes my Harry seems alittle out of character..or a lot depending on how you look at it. I just always thought that if Ron was out of the picture Harry wouldn't be so Juvenile. _

**Chapter 7**

Harry layed awake that night, forced in between his thoughts and his snoring occupents. Well, we really shouldn't say thoughts, more like one thought. One simple thought about a certian bushy, brown-haired girl. A girl that had actually been on Harry's mind for a while.

_Hermione..._

He kept saying her name over and over inside his head. Trying endlessly to come to any kind of conclusion as to way she stood out more to him. The hours passing by him quickly, sleep pressing in closer, Harry forced himself to keep thinking.

_Think Harry...Think. Why Hermione? Why now?_

**_Shes always been by you. No matter what._**

_True**.**_

_**She keeps you cool headed.**_

_Also true..Wait..am I talking to myself?_

**_Yes, and Harry, take my advice. Keep her close._**

_Right. _And with that he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke for the first time in his life, feeling oddly content with the world outside. Even as he pulled away his covers and shoved his glasses on, he noticed things to be brighter. A brightness he had never seen before and could definetly get used to. But before he could relish in the fact any longer, Harry noticed something out of place. His dorm was empty and the brightness he was experiencing, happened to be the sun above his window. Panicking, Harry scrambled for his watch on the bedside table. It took him a second to realise that it was in fact half-way through his first period. He groaned, throwing his watch down on the bed and rushing to get ready. If he dressed fast enough, he might just be in time for Potion's. And Snape is the type of man you do not want to be late for.

"Harry! Where have you _been?" _Hermione hissed at him, as he hastly took his seat next to her, right before Professor Snape glided in.

"Slept too late." Was his only reply as Snape rounded on them. His colorless eyes sweeping over them, lingering here and there on a few select students. Harry himself included. And no matter what day of the year, or what year for that fact, Snape always had an evil glimmer reserved just for him.

"We are to resume our sleepless draught today." His voice came out like ice as he tapped his wand on the blackboard. "I expect it to be done within the hour." He continued, throwing a few glances towards Neville. Expecting to hear a whimper coming from that direction, Harry was surprised when Neville only nodded and started weighing his ingredients.

"Potter.." Snape snarled. "Your potion Potter." He snarled again, giving Harry one last look before he took off to the dark corners of his classroom. Making sure that "The Bat" had returned to the darkness away from them, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, " He whispered, stirring his potion. "Does something seem a little off about Neville?" Hermione flushed alittle. "Hermione? What is it?"

"I, well.." She began flustered. "I maybe, might have been tutoring him.." She whispered, tipping some ingredients into her own potion. Harry gave her a slight smirk. "Oh, Do not look at me like that Harry. He wanted help, so I helped him." She snapped at him.

"Silence, Five points from Gryffindor. For your never ceasing babbiling." Professor Snape growled from behind them. "Dare I take anymore?" He questioned the teens as they turned to look at him. Shaking both their heads, His lips formed into a snarl. "Excellent, now I suggest that you use your time wisely." And he stalked off once more to leave the two in silence.

The hour seemed to wiz by as everyone in the dungeons worked feverishly on their potions. The steam rising quickly to the ceiling as each student stirred in the finishing touches.

"That is enough, stop your stirring." Professor Snape announced from behind Neville, causing the smaller boy to jump. "Let's start here shall we?" He sneered down at Longbottom. The Slytherns sniggered from across the room, earning dirty glares from the Gryffindors.

"Ready for inspection Longbottom." Snape leered down at him. The small boy gulped and nodded at him. "Very well." And Snape went at it. Sniffing the potion, prodding it with his wand, taking every unnecessary precaution imaginable. After a few minutes of intense scrutiny, Professor Snape stood straight up with an intense look on his face. Holding his gaze on Neville, Snape bent forward and with emense effort spoke.

"Five points to Gryffindor."

* * *

"Neville, that was incredible!" Hermione squealed, as the student body started to the leave the dungeons.

"I..well." He began, stumbling on his words.

"I think you are the only Gryffindor to receive points from Snape!" Hermione continued, beaming at him.

"I..Hermione, you helped." Neville mumbled towards his feet.

"Sure, she helped, but you Neville. You had the guts to make it work." Harry chimed in, as they began to ascend the stairs.

"You think I have guts, Harry?" Neville replied, growing less embarrassed at their praising words.

"Of course I do. You've always had something special inside you." Harry said, patting him on the back, causing Neville to turn a bright red.

"Thanks you two." He mumbled yet again, and the three walked in silence back to their common room.

* * *

The commom room in question however, was in complete chaos when the three entered. Fred and George, it seemed, had finally finished their paint bombs and were trying them out on defenseless first years. Horrified by seeing multi-colored students everywhere, Hermione took off at lightning speed without a word to the other boys.

"Quick, our dorm before they discover you." Harry whispered to Neville, pulling him along the outside of the room. The last thing they heard before the door shut behind them, was a loud _Splat! _then Hermione shrieking.

"I hope they didn't just hit Hermione." Neville said, throwing his book bag down. "The twins should know by now." He eyed Harry, who had his ear pressed to the door.

"Well, judging by the intensity level...they did." He replied, turning to Neville. "Believe me though, once she gets a hold of them, it's over." Harry chuckled, crossing the room to his bed.

"Listen..Harry.." Neville began shortly, getting cut off by a loud _AARRGGHH!_ The two boys watched the door closely as footsteps reached them.

"Bloody hell!" Came a voice before the door swung open. Ron stood there, looking a mess. His red hair streaked with a very girly pink color, making it stand out more. "Those two! I swear when Mum hears about thi.." He stopped halfway, realizing who was actually in the room. "Well go on then! Laugh." He nearly screamed at them, trying desperately to wipe the color from his hair.

"No one's laughing." Neville suddenly spouted at him. He realized his mistake, once Ron turned on him.

"And who asked you?" He snapped, flailing his arms like a mad man. This took Neville by surprise.

"Ron..I.." He stumbled, trying to put some distance between them.

"You what? Neville. Come on spit it out." Ron attacked him verbally again. This time however, he got a different reply.

"That is enough Ron." Harry seethed at him. "He has done absolutely nothing to you. If you want someone to yell at, Please by all means, do it to me." He said, putting himself in between Ron and Neville. This simple movement caused Ron to gape at Harry.

"I see how it is." Ron spat at him. "You choose him over me." Harry stared at him flabbergasted.

"What are you on about? Of course I'm going to choose him over you." Harry said, advancing on the red haired boy. "And I will continue to do so, because Neville has something you can never posses. Loyalty to his friends. Now I suggest you leave, before there is a problem." He finished, pointing a shaking finger at the door. Giving the two boys a lingering look, Ron swallowed the lump in his throat and took his leave.

"Blimey Harry, Am I really your friend?" Neville squeaked from the foot of his bed.

"Of course you are. You always have been."

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in blur within the walls of Hogwarts. Before they knew it, students and faculty alike, found themselves preparing for the arrival of their brother and sister schools.

"Can you believe that they are making students do this horrible task." Came Pansy Perkison's voice across the hall. "This is disgusting house elf work." Her high pitched voice reached across the hall again, followed by a cackling of the other Slytherns. All of this, making Hermione hiss out her nose.

"Hermione, just ignore them." Harry said to her, adjusting his wand hand to levitate another jack-o-lantern. "It's nothing but words. And that group has been full of them for years." He finished, turning to her once he had made sure that the jack-o-lantern was in place. The look on her face making him stop mid-way.

She stared at him with shimmering eyes, that highlighted every color within. Her mouth tweaked at the corners in the cutest way Harry had ever seen and her face glowing a light pink. It was an image of Hermione, that Harry would never forget.

"When did you grow up Harry?" She shyly whispered to him, causing him in turn to blush.

"I learned from the best." He replied, completely unaware of how close they were getting. "Because believe it, I have always secretly listened to you." He dropped his voice, as if releasing a big secret. Hermione stared at him in wonder.

_When did he get so close?_

_"_Ohh..Potter's going to kiss the mudblood." Came Pansy's shrill from behind them. "Someone better tell Madam Pomphfy to hold a bed." She cackled at the both of them, as more eyes were drawn their way. Harry rounded on her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asked in a calm voice, taking Pansy by surprise. "Guess not." He continued smirking at her, until she began to back away.

"You're a freak, Potter." She hissed at him, before running back to her friends.

"See, nothing but words." He smiled at Hermione, raising his wand once again to levitate another decoration.

_I think I'm in love with Harry Potter._


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, Chapter 8 is here, I can actually write now. I hope you enjoy this one, I'll try to make it as long as possible, I know my chaps are a little short. but yeah..thanks for reading!_

Chapter 8

The crisp October air bit at the students, as they waited patiently for their brother and sister schools to arrive. The wind whipping wickedly around the Entrance hall, clashing with the excited chatter of the student body. Each and everyone of them bundled up in their best robs, and sorted accordingly to their grade. The First years out front, with possibly the best view of the grounds, still had a disadvantage, as the wind kept trying to pick some of them up. Every now and then you'd see a few Sixth years snicker, as an other First year got carried away. And caught right in the middle of all of this, were the Fourth years, ducking down as the wind would randomly curve under the Entrance archway.

"This wind is ghastly." Hermione semi-shouted to Harry and Neville.

"I know, shouldn't they have arrived already?" Harry replied back, glancing over as yet another student was blown away. "Those First years are getting pummeled." He practicly shouted at her. The wind picking up more speed, completely drowning out any other noise. Not that it really needed to, because everyone at the moment was staring up at the grey clouds in wonder.

The clouds in question, seemed to just hover right above them, despite all of the wind around them. But the most ominus thing was how dark they were becoming, as if something was just waiting to break through to their world. And then it happened. The wind died down completely, leaving only one noise, a deep rumble. A rumble that seemed to be emitting from the still clouds above them.

"Is it just me, or is the sky quivering?" Neville squeaked out, staring upwards with a terrified look, causing Harry and Hermione to squint their eyes.

He was right. The sky..no, the air itself was moving in waves. Tiny, barely noticable waves, until.

_CRACK!_

A single bolt of lightning arched across the sky, pulling the clouds open in an instant. But what laid behind those clouds, was the cause of a mini riot between the students.

"What is that?" A few people shreiked at the same time.

Dumbledore had an answer for them. "I believe that to be Beauxbatons." He chuckled up at the emerging figure.

It was dropping fast, making it very unclear to actually guess what it was. That was until another crash of lightning lit up the background. It seemed to be...a house? Yes...yes it was most definitely a house. A very odd house at that. It was covered in a different variety of colors, ranging anywhere from the lightest blue to the darkest red. But that wasn't the only thing odd about it. It had wings. Gigantic wings, that shimmered even in the darkest night. Those wings at said moment, were slowing down as the house grew closer to the ground. With a soft _thud! _that you wouldn't expect, the multi-colored house hit the ground.

"Bloody hell. That thing's real, right?" Harry heard Ron mutter a few people down from him. Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the Beauxbatons means of arrival.

The front door was opening, giving way to a small group of people, each bundled up in what looked like a silver nightgown. They filed out onto the grounds in two seperate lines, as if making way for something. And that something, as it emerged made several of the students gasp in surprise.

"Is..is that a giant?" Neville whispered to Harry and Hermione. But before they could answer, Dumbledore was already leading the said giant towards them.

"Please welcome," He raised his hands towards his students. "Madame Maxime, Head of Beauxbatons." He began clapping, his eyes sparkling, as if forcing his stunned students to follow his lead. "It is a pleasure to have you here." He turned to the towering woman.

"Ah, pleaz, the pleasure iz mine, Dumbly-dorr." She chuckled down to the smaller man. "But pleaz, my students are not use to this weather." She sweapt a gigantic hand over the group behind her. Upon closer inspection, she was right, each student was huddled together, shaking against the cold air. There eyes glued to the castle before them.

"Of course my dear. This way." Dumbledore nodded, splitting the sea of students in half with magical ease. Each kid staring up at Madame Maxime, as she passed by. "Well, " Their headmaster announced, grabbing their attention again. "Now, we await Drumstrang." He stared off into the distance merrily.

Chatter broke out among the students as they waited once again in the cold, windy night. Their excitement growing, each student looking wildly around for the arrival of Drumstrang. They didn't have to wait long as suddenly, out of the woods, came several black figures.

"What are those?" A fifth year behind Harry spoke. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look. _Oh man, _He chuckled to himself. _Ron's not going to like this._

Seven large black spiders were walking out of the woods, each pulling a small carriage behind them. As they drew closer, the younger classes began pushing backwards into the crowd, trying to escape the possibilty of becomeing one of the spiders meals. Coming to a stop before them, each spider blinked their multiple eyes at them then fall into a sleep like state.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together yet again. "And here we have Drumstrang." He waved to his students as each carriage door open. Students began filing out, each wrapped in what looked to be dragons hide. The scales shimmering in the moonlight.

"Albus." Came a gruff voice from the front of the pack. A tall, slender yet unemotional man stood before him, hand reached out.

"Professor Karkaroff, Hope you had a safe travel." The old wizard returned the hand shake.

"It was easy enough." The man replied, giving the hogwarts students a disapproving look. His eyes somehow landing on Harry in the crowd. Giving the boy a small smirk.

"Good, my man." Dumbledore smiled, oblivious to the tension coming from the other man. "Now that we all are here." He turned to his students. "Let the feast begin."

* * *

_sorry that was a little short. more to come._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry the last chapter was a bit small. Smallest one I have written yet. My mind has not been in its right place. So here is number 9. Please as always I enjoy your reviews and love that you like my story. None of this belongs to me. All mistakes are mine. no body is perfect and I have no beta._

Chapter 9

To say the energy was through the roof in the Great Hall was an understatement. Because come on...it is the Great Hall! Excited chatter bounced off of every surface, as old and new faces sat together. Egearly waiting for the feast to start. And for once... Harry Potter felt like all was good. The shabby looking teen took in his peers. To the Slytherins across the Hall, all bunched together and muttering as the Drumstrange boys eyed them viciouscly. Then the Ravenclaws before them, some excited to talk with the Baubaxtons girls, others simply waiting for their headmaster. Followed by the Hufflepuffs, each lost in their own world, and the most excited of the lot. Then finally to his fellow Gryffindors, each happily chatting away. His gaze wavored however, when a voice washed over him.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Hermione asked him, with a softened expression. She had been watching him for awhile now, lost in his so rarley seen relaxed features. He turned his head to look at her fully.

"Nothing really, just observing." He replied, his eyes locking with her chocolate ones, Hermione's breath caught.

"Oh?"Was all that came out. _Oh?...OH? That's all you could come up with? _Hermione mentally kicked herself. Harry stared at her for a second before a bashful smile took over.

"Mione?" He asked, stealing her breath away again.

"Yes Harry?" She asked back, lost in his emerald orbs.

"What are you thinking about?" He replayed her question back. His eyes never leaving her face. Hermione's breath caught again.

"Just how gorgous your eyes are.." She spouted out before she could control herself. The blush creeping up her face. Harry eyeed her, mouth wide open. But before Hermione could turn away to hide herself, Harry spoke back.

"Your eyes are just a beautiful." He said softly, resting a hand on her leg. The blush creeped further up her face.

"Harry...I.." She started before being quickly cut off by their standing headmaster.

Dumbledore stood to his full height. His long shimmering beard flowing over the head table. His eyes surveying the room around him, landing on those few select students. He clapped his hands together.

"I only have a few words for you before we start our feast. Welcome and enjoy!" He opened his arms wide, with twinkling eyes. The students clapped as he resumed his seat. The plates on their tables filling magically, as each student began to eat.

Pulling his hand away from Hermione, Harry took in the sight of the feast before him. For once he actually found himself hungry and dove in. Grabbing everything within his reach, he began piling unhealthy amounts of food onto his plate. The action causing Hermione to giggle, then look away as he caught her gaze. Neither aware of the fiery redhead staring at them a few seats down. Well Hermione was unaware, Harry on the other hand...

Felling eyes on the back of his neck, Harry spun quickly to meet the eyes of his former best friend. The air seemed to thicken considerably as Ron stared down the two people he thought were the closet in his life. Harry smirked at the redheads glare.

_"Problem?" _Harry mouthed, raising a questoning eyebrow. Ron simply stared back for a moment before returning to his plate, his ears turning red.

"What was that about Harry?" Came Hermione's voice to his right. Harry jumped, startled at the sudden noise, then turned to face her.

"Nothing, he's just being a prat as usual." He shrugged, resuming to eat away at his pile of food before it was magically replaced with dessert.

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, I am afraid he will forever be that way." And in a smaller voice added. "It's better with you anyways." Harry's eyes raised at the comment but chose to remain quite, for sake of embarassing the girl.

Dessert arrived quickly, without further incident of glaring redheads or blushing brunettes. And before they knew it, Dumbledore was on his feet again, ready to address his student body.

"Now that we have been fed properly. It is the time many of you have been waiting for." His shining eyes scanned the hall of ecited students. Raising his wand, the candles dimmed around them. "This year, ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce, that Hogwarts will be hosting The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" He clapped his hands together in a grand apperance. The slience of the hall broke open with a wave of rushing chatter. Dumbledore smiled to his students.

"Now as I was saying, we are hosting the tournament this year and will be joined, later in the year by, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." He flashed the student yet another smile. "They will be overseeing the rules and regulations of this event as well as jugding the champions selected." And with that, the main doors banged open, reveling a ragged looking Mr. Filch.

Wheezing and struggling with what looked to be a very heavy wooden box, Mr. Filch approached the Professors table and roughly sat the box down. Dumbledore winked at him, making the caretaker bristle before returning to the shadows. Clearing his throat,The old wizard tapped his wand against the box, which gave way to a small, worn, wooden goblet.

"That's it?" Ron mumbled, earning glares from his house, causing him to sink lower in his seat. Dumbledore's eyes rested on him before he continued his speech.

"Anyone wishing to join the tournament,must simply put their name and school on a slip of parchment and enter it into the goblet." He tapped the goblet once again with his wand, blue flames erupted from inside of it. "Now news I fear most of you will be unhappy with." He let his eyes scan the hall. "Because of the dangers of these task, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman have decided that you must be of Seventeen years of age to enter."

The hall erupted in angry respond to his sentence. The headmaster closed his eye's briefly, waiting for the noise to die down.

"Now I know that it may seem unfair, but as I said. The task this year are incredibly dangerous and we are encouraging any of the age to enter. But be warned, you must be fully committed to this. Once you are picked, there is no turning back." He clapped his hands together again, breaking the students from their buzzing minds. "The goblet will start accepting name's tomorrow morning, and just to be sure that we will not have sneakers." His eyes wandered over the Weasley twins, both looking murderous. "I will be installing an age restricted line around the cup. Now, tomorrow is a big day, Off you trot!" He finished, waving a hand to restore the light back into the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry and Hermione found themselves alone the night that the champions were suppose to be picked. They sat next each other on the couch in the common room, taking bliss in the fact that it was quiet for once. Watching the fire dance around in its pit, Harry found himself doing something he never thought would happen. He had his arm wrapped securely around Hermione. And the said bushy haired brunette was curled into his side.

"Harry...?" Hermione broke the silence, feeling Harry tense up slightly beside her.

"Yes Hermione?" He replied softly, his eye's never leaving the fire pit.

"What do you think of me?" Her voice came out softer than Harry's. A slight timed tremble to it. Harry snapped his head in her direction. Taking a deep breath she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"What I think of you?" He replayed the question. "What I think is...that you are level-headed. Kind, generous, smart. "He paused for a moment. "I also think that you are beautiful, inside and out.."

"How am I beautiful? I am a big toothed, bushy haired, know it all." Hermione replied sadly, cutting Harry off of his train of thought. He shook his head.

"Mione, you may be those things. But that is what makes you... I don't know..you." He turned carefully, to face Hermione fully. " You are the smartest witch of our age, you are intelligent, not a know it all." He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "And I am thankful that you are around." He whispered the last part, running a hand down her back. The two shivered at the touch.

"Thank you Harry." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Always Hermione... Always." He pulled back slightly to take a glance at her face. "Would you mind if I kissed you Hermione Granger?" He said softly, searching her eyes for an answer.

"You may." Was her only response, as she shifted slightly into him. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face. His hand trailing softly down her cheek, coming to rest on her chin. Their breathing ragged, Harry captured those plush lips with his. His mouth molding softly against the brunettes. This kiss was different than their first. It wasn't rushed and sloppy. Just a way to forgot those bad things. It was passionate and slow, healing whatever cracks and harsh realities laid between them. Pulling away slowly, Harry rubbed his thumb along her chin, before casting her his childish grin.

"Thank you Harry." She mumbled again, trying to hide her blushing face. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Anything for you Hermione." He planted a small kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

The hall was packed, as they awaited the announcement of their champions. The house tables pushed off to one side, in perfect view of the goblet and Professor's table. The students and visiting schools found themselves sitting snugly against the back wall, waiting for their headmaster and host.

"This is scary.." Harry heard a squeak to his left. Neville had plopped down next to him. Hermione leaned forward to see the smaller boy.

"Why Neville? There is absolutely nothing to worry about. If it was really all that dangerous, than I highly doubt that we would be allowed to host such a thing this year." Hermione spouted out, trying to calm the other boy. Neville smiled at her sheepishly.

"Hermione's right. Nothing to worry about." He patted the smaller boy on the shoulder. Neville relaxed under his gaze. Silence fell over the hall as Dumbledore took his spot before them.

"It is time!" He raised his wand to the goblet, waiting with his students for the first slip of paper. The goblet roared into life, startling those closest to it. Reaching out his hand, Dumbledore snatched the paper out of the air. "And our first champion is... Victor Krum!" He said over the roar of chatter in the hall. Victor Krum, sitting one table down from the cup, rose from his seat and into a door way just behind the ageing wizard.

Silence fell over them again, as the cup spit the next piece of paper into the air. And just like before, Dumbledore snatched it away. "Our second champion is... Fleur Delacour!" Miss Delacour followed suit and disappeared into the door way. Once again the goblet spit another piece of paper. "And our final champion is...Cedric Diggory!" The Hogwarts students erupted at their champions name. Students pushing the stunned boy from his table and into the door way.

"Well well. Excellent! We have our champ-" Dumbledore was brought short by a fourth piece of paper. Everyone in the hall eyed him. He cleared his throat.

"Harry potter."

* * *

_There you have it. Another chapter down. Sorry it took so long, I could not over come my crippling Glee winter finale depression. But I hope you enjoy, as always read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is chapter 10. Thank you for the reviews and enjoying this story. Any and all mistakes are mine. I do not own Harry potter. Thanks!_

Chapter 10

The silence engulfed the Great Hall. Even the enchanted ceiling stood still as every head turned towards the surprised boy. Paling more then he already was, Harry snapped his head between his headmaster and Hermione.

"Hermione... I swear. I did'-" Hermione cut him off with a soft nudge to the ribs.

"I know Harry. I believe you." She said briefly, taking hold of his hand and pulling him from his seat. "We'll talk after." She whispered into his ear, giving him a shove in the right direction.

Stumbling slightly on the hem of his robes, Harry made his way slowly to his headmaster. His head cast downwards to avoid the many hisses now filling the hall. Reaching his headmaster, he relaxed slightly when Dumbledore patted him on the back and ushered him to the door way behind him.

"In a second Harry." Dumbledore said, giving him a knowing glance. Harry simply nodded and let the door shut behind him.

Returning to face his students, Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the now bursting hall. One particular red-head kept glancing to the door.

"Very well. There we have it. Our champions have been chosen. Now if I am not mistaken, Professor McGonagall has some very exciting news for you." He flashed a smile to his fellow Professor, before making his way to the champions.

* * *

It seemed like hours for Harry as he waited in the dimly lit hallway. Hushed voices where seeping through the wooden door to his right. And each small thing he caught, made his world seem even more smaller.

"It is absurd!"

"...How could he have.."

"Cheating I tell you."

".. Completely unfair."

"Enough!" Came Dumbledore's voice, snapping Harry to attention as the door opened. "Harry, you can come in now." He moved to the side, letting Harry pass him.

As he brought his head up, Harry took note of his surroundings. The room was small, just a typical chamber, with boring walls and a boring fire place. It was the people occupying the room however, that kept his attention. Off in the furthest corner, sulking like the usual bat he is, was Professor Snape. To his left, propped up against the wall, was Mad-eye, nonchalantly cleaning his eyeball. To Snape's right, was a very stern looking Professor McGonagall. On the other side of the room stood an unimpressed Karkaroff and a glaring Madame Maxime. And right in front of him, stood his headmaster, with his twinkling eyes.

"Now Harry, I will start with this. You are not in trouble, understand?" Harry nodded. "Good, now onto the more important things. Did you ask anyone to put your name in?" Dumbledore tilted his head, causing his glasses to slip a bit.

"No Sir." Harry replied, keeping his eye's level.

"You are positive?" Dumbledore asked, his eye's searching the boy's for an answer.

"Yes Sir. I didn't ask anyone." Harry said back with a slight nod. Snape snorted somewhere in the shadows.

"Now Severus Please." The old wizard shot a warning, turning his attention back to his student. "Harry, I think it might be best if you know this. Once you are in this tournament, you cannot leave." Harry swallowed deeply at the news. "It is a magical biding contract and irreversible. Now," He cleared his throat. "You must compete in three tasks, that will span the course of this year. The first will take place on November 26th. You are to only bring your wand to each of these tasks. And are not allowed to ask for help from the staff members. Understand?" Harry nodded once again, his words caught in his throat.

"Excellent, now I suggest you head back to your house. I have a feeling your fellow classmates might be expecting you." Dumbledore winked at the boy, leading him back out into the hall.

* * *

Making his way slowly up the main stair well, Harry leaned softly on the rail, lost in thought.

"Why is it always me?" He wondered out loud, jumping out of his skin when a voice replied.

"Cause you're Harry Potter..?" Neville said, a little unsure of his answer. Harry cocked his head slightly at the nervous boy. "Well, wh-what I ment was.." Neville began again.

"Word's Neville. And you're right. It is because I'm me." He gave the other boy a pat on the shoulder. "I mean, first year there was the stone. Second was the basilisk. " Neville shivered at the memory. "Third year with Sirius Black on the loose. This year with this tournament." He turned to the other boy as they approached the portrait of The Fat Lady. "Someday's, I just want it to be normal. You know?"

"I do actually." He spoke softly but with strong confidence. "It's wanting that one day of just simply being a teenager." He turned to face Harry. "But honestly Harry... We're wizards. How normal can this be?" He pointed to himself, then at the surroundings as if trying to prove his point. Harry cracked him a smile.

"You are absolutely right Neville. We are anything but normal. Blabberdash." He said to The Fat Lady and followed behind the other boy into the surprisingly quiet and semi-empty common room.

"Harry!" He was meet by a bundle of warmth and bushy hair.

"Hermione!" His voice came muffled. "Can't breathe..."

"Sorry." She pulled back, thankful for once to have a head full of bushy hair. Made really good cover for hiding blushes. "Sorry. I've just been worried since your name came out of the goblet." She turned back to the couch, the two boy's following her. "It's just absurd that it even happened. What did Dumbledore say?"

"Nothing really. Just that it's a magical binding contract. Something they can't get me out of." He repiled, sinking lower into the couch. "I have to go through with it." He finished, casting glances between his two friends. Hermione was gazing off in the distance, her brain filing through any information she might know. And Neville simply looked like he was about to pass out.

"There's no w-way out?" He stammered for a second. Harry nodded at him.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, what I want to know is. Who put your name in the goblet?" Hermione said, facing Harry fully now.

"That's what I want to know." Came a rough voice from behind them. "How did you do it Harry?" Ron spoke again, approaching the couch. The three before him stared back each in there own way.

"I didn't put my name in. And I never asked for help either." He stated simply. Ron gave him an out of place smirk.

"Sure. I get it. Listen I understand that we haven't been on the right with each other. But I at least thought you would tell me about entering. You don't have to lie." Ron"s mouth seemed to have taken over at that point, because out of the four of them, Three could not believe what he was saying.

"Ron, Are you ser-"

"Are you an idiot?" Neville cut across Harry, earning startled looks.

"What did you just say?" Ron gaped at him. Neville swallowed nervously.

"I..I asked if you were an idiot..?" He replied back. "I mean, I don't know everything. But I know that Harry is a good friend and would never lie."He shifted slightly in his chair. Ron continued to stare at him.

"You think I'm dumb?" Ron spoke suddenly. Hermione had to hold back a snort.

"Right. Clearly this conversation is going nowhere. So Ron, return to whatever you were doing before you so rudely interrupted us." Hermione said with the last of her patience's for the boy. Fuming, the red-head turned on his heel and marched back upstairs.

"Thick head." Harry muttered, turning his attention back to his real friends.

"Agreed." Neville and Hermione said simultaneously, causing the three to crack out in grins. The new trio sat in silence, simply winding down from their day. It was when the clock struck midnight, the Neville said his good byes and went up stairs. Leaving the only two awake Gryffindor's in the entire castle alone.

Hermione shifted subconsciously towards Harry. "Are you nervous?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Not at the moment. Probably once I have to face the actual tasks I will be." He said, stealthily wrapping an arm around Hermione. "Besides, I have you to help me." Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"Mione?"

"Harry?" She shot back the question.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmade this weekend?" He spoke shyly for the first time in a while. Hermione stared at him. "With me. Like a... date?" He finished, wondering why his face felt hot so suddenly. Hermione shifted.

"Harry?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes. I would love too." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

And that night Harry finally felt something he always wanted. A night of simply being a teenager.

* * *

_There you go! Hope that was good enough. Remember read and review. Love you all!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Wow! Thank you all so much for enjoying this story. I try my best to update but we all know, life gets in the way. Here is the next one. Hope it's good. All mistakes are mine and I don't own HP. Thanks! P.S. This ch will most likely be the Hogsmade date and probably a little out of character. _

Chapter 11

The weekend arrived too quickly in Harry's eye's and he found himself mentally freaking out. Pacing back and forth in his dorm room, his belongs spread all about. Harry James Potter was nervous as hell. Fight a 20 foot giant? No problem. But actually taking someone on a date, that someone being Hermione Granger to boot. That was well...

"This is.. no.. not that one... why is this?... Arrg!" Harry rambled, picking up and instantly discarding random articles of clothing. His head was reeling and didn't even notice Neville slip into the room behind him.

"Something the matter Harry?" He asked, nearly tripping on one of Harry's thrown shoes. The other boy turned sharply.

"Neville! I-I..." He cleared his throat. "I have no clue what I am doing. I have a date today with Hermione an-"

"What?" Neville cut across him. "Did I miss something?" His eyes were round and bright. "You asked Hermione on a date?" Harry stood up straighter and nodded. Neville beamed at him. "That's great Harry."

"Except for one thing." He threw his hands up in the air. "I have no clue! I have never been on a date before." He head hung slightly as he sat down. Neville quietly joined him.

"Me neither, but it can't be that hard... right?" He gave Harry a shy smile.

"It's Hermione though." Harry spoke to his feet. Silence englufed them for a moment as Neville actually thought about what to say next.

"Hermione is your best friend. And.. and" He paused for a second. " And she cares about you. Not The-boy-who-lived. You." Harry's head perked up at the other boy's words. "So that means... she wants you to be you." Neville gave a small smile.

"Thanks Neville."

"That's what mates are for."

* * *

Hermione stood at the foot of the stairs in The Main hall. Nervously touching the scarf wrapped around her neck. In all honestly, she had been nervous ever since she had said yes a few nights ago. But today being THE day, she was finding it hard to remain even slightly calm.

"Mione?" She jumped with a small squeak.

"Oh! Harry!" She laughed, a hand placed tightly on her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry, Didn't mean too." He mumbled before giving out his arm. Hermione smiled. "Ready?"

"Always" And the two walked off, trying to hide their creeping blushes.

* * *

It started out awkward at first. Complete silence. Distant glances. Sporadic throat clearings. Neither bothering to do anything more then cling tightly together against the sudden harsh wind. That was before Harry felt Hermione shiver.

"Cold?" He pulled her in a little more.

"Just a bit. But better now." She leaned her head against his shoulder. Harry smiled.

"Come on. I know what will warm you up." He said suddenly, pulling her into the nearest building.

The Three BroomSticks was packed to say the least. But still it didn't stop one Harry Potter from finding them a remotely private table.

"Hold on." He said before Hermione was about the take a seat. She raised a brow at him.

"Let me take your coat." He said shyly, offering a hand. Hermione could only nod at him. Giving her a warm smile, he slid the garment off of her. His hand breifly slid against her own and Hermione found it a little hard to breath. What he did next though, took Hermione by suprise. Draping her coat over her chair, Harry pulled it out for her and waited.

"Your seat Madame." He bowed slightly, causing her to giggle.

"Thank you kind Sir." She slid past him and into her seat.

"You are most welcome." He bowed again, this time coming face to face with her. Hermione froze. Paralyzed by those piercing green eyes. Her breath caught as he leaned in and planted a small peck against her lips. "I'll be right back." He whispered then wheeled around suddenly towards the bar.

Hermione stared after him, her mouth agape. Eyes staying locked on one thing, the boy who just stole her heart. Even as he weaved through the crowd, her eyes never lost focus. She found it to be alluring the way he moved with ease. How quickly he passed between bodies, looking as if he never made contact.

"Hermione? You alright?" Harry asked lightly, setting down two butterbeers. Hermione's head snapped towards him.

_"How'd he get back so fast?" _She thought as she reached for her drink. "I'm fine Harry. Great actually." Harry smiled.

"Good. So... "He took a drink, surveying her expression.

"Yes?" She smirked at him.

"What interests you nowadays?" Well Hermione wasn't expecting that. She coughed into her drink.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just.. Well Neville had me thinking today." He looked away briefly. "You're my best friend. Closest friend actually. And I realized that even though I know you." He looked back, and sneaked his hand across the table. "I don't really know you." He brushed his thumb against her fingers.

"You know me Harry." She almost whispered, taking more interest in the rim of her cup.

"No I don't. I know that you like to read and to do research but I don't know about what subjects." She glanced a look at the boy sitting across from her. "I know that you don't like quidditch, but I don't know if you like anything else. I know the you I have seen, but not the you behind closed doors." He finished quietly, taking another sip from his drink. Hermione was stunned to say the least.

"I- well- for starters. I must say, that has been the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Harry blushed, hiding behind his cup once more. "And, I have been doing some research lately." She admitted.

"On what?" He asked, urging her to go on.

"Oh. Um, House elf rights. How they are treated as slaves, bound to serve one family only for their entire lives. It just seems wrong." She said with a slight passion. Harry agreed.

"You know. You should think about going into Magical Creature Rights." Hermione beamed at him.

* * *

"I wanted to say thank you Harry." Hermione said as they walked back to the castle. Harry stopped and looked at her.

"For what Hermione?" he asked, bravely taking hold of her hand.

"For today. It was nice." She bit her lip and nervously shifted her eyes.

"It's not over yet." He said, swiftly pulling her into his arms. Hermione gasped.

"It's not?" Her eye's locking with his. Harry smiled and shook his head. Bring a hand up, he swept away some hair from her face.

"May I kiss you?" He breathed, cupping her chin. When he felt the nod, Harry's insides squirmed. Cocking his head a little, Harry brought his lips to Hermione's and the world went quiet around them.

* * *

"How was it Harry?" Neville asked shortly after Harry returned to the dorm.

"Fantastic."

_Annnnnndddddd I'm going to leave it right there. Next chapter I'll try to make longer. My brain is on empty right now. Read review. I love ya!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello people... I know it has been a while since the last update and blah blah. I will allow to throw things at me later. But shall we continue with the next one? Yes? Alright.. you pulled my arm!_

Chapter 12

The grin that was plastered to Harry's face when he had awoken the next day, was big enough to blind someone. It had taken all of two seconds for Ron to see Harry and instantly let into him.

"What are you so cheery about?" He grumbled, not even his bad attitude could put a damper on Harry's high spirits.

"Not that it's any of your business. But I had a relaxing night for once." Harry just kept on grinning, rummaging through his trunk. Ron let out a loud snort.

"Yeah? You finally tell Hermione to bugger off and leave you alone?" That took the smile from Harry's lips, and gained a collective silence from the other boys.

The air was thick in the dorm, as the two boys stared at each other. Harry, completely devoid of any feelings and Ron, caught between wanting to flee and actually wanting to fight this out. The remaining boys around the room tried not to make a sound. They had stumbled upon the sleeping dragon and first one to move, was dead.

"What did you say?" Harry's voice was calm, his eye's burning into the other boy's. Ron swallowed thickly. It was now or never.

"I said.. You tell her to bugger off?" He jammed his hands into the pockets of his night pants. Puffing his chest out, he glared right back at Harry. Wrong move.

Harry had let out a low chuckle, running his fingers through his already untidy hair, he advanced on Ron. If Ron wasn't scared before, he was now. He could feel the magic coming from Harry and the boy hadn't even lifted his wand yet.

"Do not speak about Hermione ever again. Or to me." He jabbed Ron in the chest, shooting him a pointed glare before turning back around and grabbing his wash stuff. Completely ignoring a shaking Ron, Harry turned back around to address the room. "See you guys at breakfast?" He waved a hand goodbye when he received a few nods.

* * *

Hermione could not take it anymore. Just could not! It was already bad enough that she had to see him at almost every point of her day, but for him to say something like that to her?

"How dare he!" She huffed, grabbing her school books from the breakfast table and throwing them into her bag. "Complete lack of... Insane arse... Totally out of line.." She was talking madly to herself in between mouthfuls of food. And that was how Harry found her.

Hunched over, arm wrapped around her plate in protection and steam about ready to burst from her ears. Harry sat carefully next to her.

"You alright?" He spoke softly, reaching for his own food. Startled when Hermione throw her fork down and wrapped Harry up in a hug.

"Oh thank god it's you!" She nearly sobbed, hugging him tightly. He patted her gently on the back.

"Well yeah. Of course it's me." He pulled back from the hug, taking her hand in his. "Who else would it be?" He gave her a smile. Hermione just shook her head.

"Ron.."

As soon as the name left her lips, Harry was on his feet, looking for the boy. He was just about to jump up onto the table, when he was pulled back down again.

"Honestly, behave yourself." Hermione scolded him, passing him some toast. "Let us just enjoy our breakfast. We can worry about him later.. Please." She added the last part with begging eye's, the toast still in her hands.

Smiling weakly, Harry took the food from her and soaked it in the gravy made for his biscuits.

"Sure thing Hermione." He picked up his fork and stabbed at the gravy smothered toast, grinning when he captured it. Hermione watched on in fascination and disgust.

"You seem.. more relaxed than usual." She smiled, resting her hand on his leg. It was an innocent gesture but took Harry by surprise none the less.

Blushing deeply, he had seem to forgot the mouthful of food he had and promptly starting choking on it. Concerned, Hermione began patting him on the back, and that's when Neville walked by. With one last hit to the back, Harry took a deep cough and cleared his airways. Wiping the tears from his eye's and getting his breath back, he glanced up.

"Oh no.." Hermione brought her hands to her mouth.

There stood Neville, eye's shut tight and standing straight as a pole. Covered across the chest by bits and pieces of gravy and toast. He slowly opened his eye's.

"Neville. I am so sorry." Harry stared at him, eye's wide open. Neville looked back at him.

"Happens all the time." He waved his hand, pulling his wand out. Muttering under his breath, he was clean in seconds and taking his seat.

"You are really good at that." Hermione said in awe. Neville beamed at her before his eye's turned sad.

"Thank you." He stared down at his plate. "Sadly, it's the only one spell I know, that I feel safe doing." His face flushed, avoiding any eye contact. Hermione felt for the boy.

"Don't worry Neville." She patted his hand. "Besides, I have always had problems with cleaning spells." She smiled at him, Harry nodding in agreement.

"It's true. She blasted the bottom of my Quidditch trainer out, just trying to make them smell better." Harry smirked as Hermione hid her face. Neville gave them a small laugh. It wasn't much but they knew, somehow. They were helping the boy get better.

* * *

"Hey Weasley. How does it feel to be replaced by Longbottom?" Draco taunted the red head, his two cronies laughing by his side.

"Shove it Malfoy." He pushed past him, adjusting the strap on his bag. The blonde followed after him.

"And if I don't?" He sneered, cutting Ron off again. "You know. You are nothing without them. People won't even remember you." He stepped closer, his smirk growing at each word. "Just like the rest of your pathetic family."

And that was the last word he got out before Ron pummeled him in the face. Falling to the ground, he jumped on top of Draco and got a few more shots in before his body froze and hovered into the air. A furious McGonagall standing a few feet away.

"I cannot believe what I am seeing here!" She bellowed in a voice so loud it shook the air. Releasing Ron, she tugged on his shirt collar. "Straight to the Headmasters office. Now!" She pointed, watching him sulk away. A groan caught her attention.

Getting to his hands and knees slowly. Draco pushed himself up and wavered on the spot. The Professor gave him a stern look.

"Let's get you to the infirmary then up to Dumbledore." She pulled on his arm, dragging him back into the castle. His whimper echoing off the wall.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, Malfoy and Weasley."

"Wicked punch he landed."

"I swear he was breathing fire."

Harry, Hermione and Neville all exchanged confused glances as they made their way down to lunch. It was typical to pick up pieces of gossip here and there. But the fight between Ron and Draco, had the whole school buzzing. It wasn't very often, that someone actually fought back against Draco. And Ron being the one to do so... It was too much for anyone.

Sitting down at their table, the new trio decided to cut themselves off from the student body and fall into their own world. Reaching forward for their plates, Hermione let out a scream as an owl swooped right past her and onto Harry's shoulder. Harry gave it a puzzled looked.

"Hello there." He spoke softly. The owl looked back at him and chirped, holding its leg out. Harry spotted a tightly rolled scroll attached to it.

"What's it say Harry?" Hermione glanced over his shoulder as soon as the owl took off. Harry read the letter.

"It's from Dumbledore. He wants the champions to meet him after lunch." He folded the paper up and put it inside his robes. "It's about the first task.


	13. Chapter 13

_Yikes! Thank you guys and gals, for liking this story. I know it has taken a while for me to get back on the HP wagon (I was dipping into the world of Glee...) but after the reviews and follows/favorites. I am pleased to say, that I am not giving up on this story. Thank you, you beautiful, sexy bitches._

Chapter 13

Harry stood at the bottom of the steps. His hands sweaty and heart pounding in his head. He swallowed thickly, stepping up the rotating steps and starting his climb. Each foot step felt heavier than the last, the further he climbed up, until he finally reached the Headmaster's chambers. Taking in one more calming breath, he knocked lightly on the door and waited.

"Enter." Came the powerful yet gentle voice of his headmaster. Pulling his bag strap tight on his shoulder, Harry pushed the door open and walked inside. "Ah, Harry my boy. So nice for you to join us. Please, take your seat." He gestured to the open chair next to Krum. Harry took it quickly, keeping his eye's adverted. Dumbledore continued once he sat.

"Right. Now that you all are present, I must first say. Congratulations." He spread his arms open, as if it was just normal to congratulate people whenever. Harry smirked slightly at the motion. "And I wish you the best of luck in the tournament. Now time for the real business." He sat back, crossing his fingers and looking down through his glasses. "As you probably know, This tournament consists of three tasks. Ones designed to test you and your magical ability." His eye's flickered over the students before him. "They will take place over the school year and because of this, you four are excused from any exams this year."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Snape had tried to force multiple exams on them since the start of the year. And frankly, Harry would be failing if it had not been for Hermione. He relaxed in his chair.

"And the last thing. I must tell you that you are not allowed to help each other or seek help from any of the Teachers. Understood?" He looked down his nose at them. Krum and Fleur paused for a moment, a sure sign that they would be asking their school leaders for help. While Cedric and Harry both nodded with conviction. Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Excellent. You are excused, Don't want to keep you from anything important today." He sent a tiny wink Harry's way.

It was kind of weird how right Dumbledore was.

* * *

Harry entered his potions class as quietly as he could, not wanting to make an angry Snape even more angry. Backing up flat against the wall, he slid himself around the back of the dungeon and took his seat between Neville and Hermione. Sliding his book out of his bag, he snapped straight up when he felt someone breathing down his neck.

"Late... Potter." Snape breathed heavily, whipping his black cloak around. "What were you doing this time? Breaking into more forbidden rooms.?" His beady, black little eye's gleamed. Harry looked at him calmly.

"Actually Sir. I had a meeting with Dumbledore. Here." He held out a piece of parchment. Snape snatched it from his hand.

Flicking it open, Snape began reading the Headmasters writing, a scowl growing deeper and deeper on his forehead.

"Well, Since the Headmaster has excused you from any and all exams." He sneered. "I guess you'll just have double the school work." He dropped Harry's letter, letting it flutter to the ground. The three stared after their potions master as the rest of the class quietly resumed their work.

"I still don't understand how he is a teacher here. It's completely crazy!" Hermione exclaimed, fixing the fire beneath their cauldron. Neville and Harry nodded.

"I agree. I can't wait until I can drop potions and pick something I am actually good at." Neville studied his book, checking and double checking the directions.

Both Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look. Tilting her head sideways, she silently nodded towards their friend, urging Harry to cheer him up.

"And what would you like to take?" Harry asked him, stirring the potion. Neville perked up instantly.

"Well. I like learning about plants. Their uses and behavior. Which environments they can handle and thrive in." He beamed, turning to Harry and Hermione. "It's really fascinating."

"You should talk to Professor Sprout then. She takes on student helpers in Fifth year if they score high enough on finals." Hermione suggested.

Neville pondered it for a moment before his face fell.

"No.. I mean. I don't think I'm smart enough to pass her exam." He glanced back down at his book. Harry frowned.

"Look here Neville. You are more than what you think you are. All you need to do, is accept that person." He patted his friend on the back with smile.

Neville smiled back at him.

"Thanks Harry."

* * *

The new trio was sitting at the back-end of the Gryffindor table, away from everyone and enjoying their dinner in silence. It was time's like these that Harry enjoyed the most. No loud outburst, or arguments started, just comfortable silence with two good people. Neville, he looked over at the smiling boy, quickly becoming his best mate. And Hermione, the girl he was absolutely falling in love with. Nothing could ruin this moment... Except for maybe..

"Too good to sit with the rest of your house?" Ron's voice washed over them, instantly putting a damper on their good feelings. The three gave him mixed glances. Neville with confusion, Hermione with annoyance, and Harry with nothing at all. He was a blank wall and it was kind of making Ron feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, I believe that we are sitting with our house, hence..." Harry raised his hand and swept it over the table. "Sitting at the Gryffindor table." He went back to his food, trying to ignore the lingering stare Ron was giving him. It was too much. "Honestly, why are you even here right now?" He sighed, putting his fork down. Hermione, without thinking, affectionately rubbed his back to calm Harry down. Too bad it was about to have the opposite reaction.

Harry went rigid as soon as she touched him, concerned, she pulled her hand away to take a peek at Harry's face. His eye's were downcast, staring at something by his side. Following him, she was just about to start screaming when Harry gently laid a hand on her leg. A sign that he would handle this.

"You mind telling me what you are doing?" He was oddly calm as he addressed Ron. Who was now jabbing Harry in the side with his wand. Neville was fighting to sit still as he watched on.

"I should be asking you the same thing? Shacking up with 'Mione now?" He dug his wand a little deeper, a dark look in his eyes. Harry's hand clamped down tightly on Hermione's knee.

"Put it away before something bad happens." Harry was fighting to keep the anger from his voice. "And how is it any of your business if I am with Hermione or not?" He leaned, closing the gap between them. Ron's face was contorted with anger. "Even if we weren't. Why do you think she would choose you?" He whispered the last bit, a smug look on his face.

What happened next was the most impressive thing Dumbledore had ever seen. He had been watching since Ron had approached his ex friends. Watching and wondering... Just how was Harry going to act. And out of all the scenarios he had picked, he would have never thought about this one.

Ron was halfway through muttering a spell when Harry just closed his eye's and raised his hand, freezing Ron's mouth in place. Silencing his vocal chords, he quickly snatched the wand away from a stunned Ron and threw it across the hall. Right towards the Slytherin table.. And landing it perfectly in Draco Malfoy's dinner.

"Well.. Good luck with that." Harry let out a laugh, surveying the look on Malfoy's face. He looked as if he was going to strangle the owner of that wand. And all Ron could do was, give them an angry opened mouth glare before walking towards his doom.

"That was amazing Harry." Neville gushed, practically leaning over the table.

"I'll teach you sometime."

* * *

_"I already told you once you fool! And yet you mess up again!" The chilling voice echoed around the chamber. "I told you to get the girl. We need the girl."_

_"Y-yes.. Master. I will n-not fail you again." A squeaky voice replied, backing away._

_"Good... Do not disappoint me again. Or it will be your last."_

Harry threw the blanket from his body, trying to cool himself down. Why he always got so overheated during his nightmares about Voldemort, he never knew. But the one thing he did know, was that he needed to tell Hermione and fast while it was still fresh in his mind. Getting up quickly, he threw on his robe and made his way down stairs. Only to be hit with the fact that boy's are magically banned from the girl's dorm.

Pacing the common room, Harry was desperately trying to find a way to Hermione. When nothing came to mind, he kicked at one of the chairs by the chess table and nearly had a heart attack.

"Crookshanks! You bloody cat." He stared down at the beast, a smiling forming on his lips. "Come here." He patted his knee, unhappy as the animal just kept staring at him. "Come on Crookshanks. I know you understand me." Harry leaned forward to get a better look when the cat sprung forward, and landed in his arms. Thinking quickly, Harry wrapped Crookshanks up and held him.

"I knew you understood me." He smiled down at the animal and its ugly, squashed face. The cat purred back, as if waiting. "I need you to get Hermione for me okay? Its urgent." He studied the cat, wondering if he was going crazy when he jumped from Harry's arms and up to the girl's dorm.

Satisfied with himself, Harry took a seat on the couch and stared deeply into the dying fire. His thoughts wandering back to his dream. Voldemort, stronger sounding since the last time he had dreamt about him. And Wormtail in trouble fr something.. Something he could not remember. Taking his glasses off, Harry rubbed his hands against his eye's.

"Harry?" He jumped.

"Hermione! I.. uh.." He put his glasses back on, looking over his shoulder. The sight made his heart skip. There Hermione stood, a few feet away, wearing silky night pants and a tank top. Her hair falling wildly around her shoulders. She blushed under his gaze.

"Are you alright?" She stepped closer to him, her face still flushed. "Crookshanks woke me up, which he never does unless... Anyways..." She trailed off, taking a seat next to Harry on the couch. Unsure of what to do now, Harry looked at his hands.

"Well.. I had another dream. But it was different. Shorter than the others." He took a deep sigh, leaning back and letting his eye's close. Unaware that Hermione scooted closer to him.

"And what was it exactly?" Her voice was soft, gentle as she studied his face. It was amazing how much younger he looked when his face was relaxed. Devoid of any stress.

"It was a chamber. Maybe part of a dungeon. I'm not sure." He scrunched up his eyebrows. "And Voldemort was talking to Wormtail."

Hermione hummed, letting him know that she was still listening, even though it looked like she was currently trying to memorize his face. She was just pulled in by the sight. His semi shaggy hair, flipped out and away from his ears. His jaw line that was starting to grow stronger the older he got. She found herself licking her lips.

"He was saying something about finding a girl.. That they needed her." He opened his eye's, looking sideways at Hermione. She got caught up in those piercing green eyes for a second.

"Well. It's not much to go on." She tore her eye's away, now looking into the fire. Her bushy hair hiding her face. "We can't look too much into this one. Although, I would like to know who this girl is." She turned back to him. "Nothing else comes to mind?"

Harry shook his head.

"No.. That was about it. It was really short. I mean, normally these dreams last minutes but.. It was so weird.." He rubbed his scar. "It was like something was pushing on my brain the entire time..." Hermione brought her hand to his lap.

"That's probably something you should talk to Dumbledore about Harry. These don't sound like normal dreams." She squeezed his leg, earning a small smile. Harry covered her hand with his.

"You're right Hermione. I'll talk to him tomorrow." He yawned, curling their fingers together. Hermione blushed at the action.

"Harry?" She whispered, moving even closer to him.

"Yes?" He looked at her, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I really enjoy being around you." She spoke softly, trying to hide her blushing face in her hair. Harry smiled at her.

"Well, I have been thinking about that. Would you care to go on a walk with me tomorrow?"

"I would love that."


End file.
